Machiya Love
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: CHAPTER 5: First Date/ "Berisik! Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut!","Pa-pagi? Ini sudah siang... Uzumaki-san, ke-kenapa tidak pakai baju!"/perhatian yang diberikan Naruto bahkan terkesan sangat manis dari sebelumnya, segala hal yang membuat Hinata semakin tak mengerti tentang pemuda yang sekarang selalu ada dalam hidupnya/UPDATE! RnR
1. First Time: Meet You

hi, new one.. :)akhir-akhir ini sibuk, banyak tugas dan ngurusin cosplay. btw, hampir lupa sama FFN dan lagi ada mood buat nulis lagi dan yah this is it hehehe. get problem here, saya berpikir kayaknya yang sekarang kurang memuaskan dan yah ini cerita yang **pasaran**. basic story memang pasaran tapi saya coba buatkan dengan alur yang sesuai dengan sense saya :3 **M** for rant (kata-kata kasar)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MACHIYA LOVE **

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Rant, Typo(s), OCC, Lime (not Sure), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang Hyuuga-san, tidak... tapi nona Uzumaki."

Senyum manis terpatri di wajah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, mengejutkan Hinata tidak hanya karena senyum manisnya tapi juga kata-kata singkat di awal pertemuan mereka, membuatnya tersipu malu. Ya, tentu saja ia malu, pemalu adalah sifat dasar gadis bermata unik ini.

'Sepertinya dia laki-laki yang baik' gumam Hinata dalam pikirannya yang sekarang kalut.

Rasanya terlalu cepat, bukan, tapi semuanya terlalu rumit bagi gadis manis bertubuh mungil ini. Hinata sama sekali tidak siap dengan ini, laki-laki di hadapannnya sekarang yang baru saja ia temui dan bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya akan menjadi suaminya. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing, sudah tidak mampu ditampung otaknya.

~(O.o)~

**#FLASHBACK ON**

~(O.o)~

"Otou-san... hiks hiks.. Apakah sudah tidak ada lagi belas kasihan bagiku bahkan itu dari Tuhan sekali pun?"

Isak Hinata di depan makam yang tanahnya masih basah, di tatapnya nisan yang bertulis kan 'Hyuuga Hiashi' di sampingnya terdapat makam bermarga Hyuuga, ibu dan adik perempuannya. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja di konstruksi bangunan tempatnya bekerja.

Gadis itu dalam masa yang sangat sulit sekarang, sedih ditinggal ayah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki, bingung bagaimana akan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa tempat tinggal. Rumah sederhana tempat ia dan ayahnya bernaung terpaksa dijual dengan harga murah demi melunasi hutang-hutang dan membiayai pemakaman ayahnya.

Uang yang tersisa bahkan tidak cukup untuk menyewa tempat tinggal walau itu tempat sederhana sekali pun, uang yang ada hanya cukup untuk makan besok dan besok nya lagi, apakah dia harus mengemis atau mencuri?

Barang yang ada padanya hanya tas berukuran sedang berisi beberapa helai pakaian, dia tidak membawa banyak karena semua barangnya ia jual bersama rumah sederhananya.

Sekolah? Dia sudah menyerah soal itu, tidak ada seragam maupun buku yang ia miliki sekarang, apalagi uang untuk biaya sekolah.

Semuanya kembali jelas di pikiran Hinata, mengingat segalanya kembali ke belakang. Sebelumnya hidup Hinata dan ayahnya memang tidak lebih baik, keluarga Hyuuga dahulunya adalah keluarga terpandang yang sukses bergelimang harta, hidup bahagia tanpa masalah yang berarti.

Namun semua hal pasti memiliki akhir, malang memang bagi keluarga Hyuuga akhir kebahagiaan mereka sangatlah miris saat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut, hidup keluarga Hyuuga menjadi berantakan.

Yang tersisa hanyalah tanah keluarga yang akhirnya juga harus dijual Hiashi untuk membayar pesangon pegawai dan pelayan di rumahnya, sisa uangnya ia belikan sebidang tanah dengan rumah mungil sederhana walaupun menurutnya tidak layak huni tapi cukup untuk melindungi keluarganya dari panas dan hujan.

Semenjak itu, semua orang yang dulunya mengenal keluarga ini pun bagaikan tutup mata dan tidak mempedulikan keluarga dengan marga yang disegani itu, ini lebih baik dari pada hal buruk seperti dilecehkan karena kebangkrutan mereka.

Tak banyak yang bisa di kerjakan Hiashi, sebelumnya dia adalah seorang Tuan kaya raya yang hidup berkecukupan, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah pekerjaan kasar dengan upah seadanya yang penting masih bisa memberi makan anak istrinya.

Hinata pun terpaksa disekolahkan di sekolah yang biasa saja, bukan sekolah elit seperti dulu. Untungnya Hinata anak yang cerdas, terkadang dia mendapat tunjangan atau beasiswa untuk sekolah, walau kebutuhan sekolah lainnya masih harus ditanggung sendiri, hal tersebut sangat membantu di saat kondisi keluarganya yang tidak stabil.

Kepedihan tidaklah berhenti sampai di situ, ibu Hinata yang sedang mengandung 2 bulan saat awal keterpurukan keluarga mereka, mengalami guncangan hebat. Menanggung beban hidup bagi kelangsungan bukan hanya dia dan suami nya tapi juga masa depan Hinata dan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Selama kehamilannya, Ibu Hinata tidak mendapat asupan gizi yang baik, depresi yang dialami juga semakin menambah buruk kondisi nya. Saat itu Hinata berumur 7 tahun, ketika melahirkan, ibunya tidak dapat diselamatkan karena memang kondisi kesehatannya sangat buruk.

Adiknya Hanabi Hyuuga tidak tumbuh sebaik anak lainnya, tubuhnya sangat rentan dan sering sakit-sakitan, ketidakadaan biaya untuk merawat Hanabi akhirnya berujung duka, padahal umurnya tidak sampai genap 5 tahun.

Kepergian istri dan anak Hiashi membuatnya semakin depresi, kehidupannya juga tidak membaik, beban dan kesedihan begitu menekannya hingga sempat tersirat dalam pikiran Hiashi untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi nurani masih menuntunnya pada Hinata, satu-satunya hal paling berharga yang tersisa yang tidak mungkin tega ia tinggalkan.

Telah lama berlalu namun duka dalam hati Hiashi terus membayanginya, depresi dan beban pikiran menggerogoti tubuhnya yang mulai renta, Hiashi mulai sakit-sakitan tapi ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja. Tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Hinata selain membantu bekerja part-time menutupi biaya sekolah nya yang tidak selamanya mendapat tunjangan. Hingga semuanya berujung pada meninggalnya Hiashi sekarang.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar mengingat betapa menyedihkan hidupnya selama ini, tumbuh dengan kondisi yang serba kekurangan memaksanya menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Tak banyak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan nya, kasih sayang ibu yang dia rindu kan dan perhatian ayahnya yang sekarang entah di mana ia bisa dapatkan lagi.

"Otou-san, apa lebih baik aku ikut dengan kalian? Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini, aku takut sendiri.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks… hiks.. hiks.. Kami-sama bawalah aku pada keluargaku hiks..."

Suara Hinata bergetar dan air mata tak dapat dibendung mengalir membasahi pipi porcelain nya, kebingungan mengusik dirinya. Harus pergi kemana setelah ini? Dia sebatang kara sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Mobil limousine putih berhenti tepat di depan jalan setapak pemakaman, dari dalam mobil muncul sesosok wanita cantik paruh baya berdada fantastis dengan setelan hijau dan rambut di ikat dua, terlihat manis baginya yang sudah berumur.

Wanita itu berjalan diiringi beberapa pengawal berpakaian jas hitam rapi menghampiri Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Aku turut berduka, atas kepergian Hyuuga Hiashi-san."

Kata-kata wanita itu sontak mengejutkan Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan, diperhatikan wanita berparas cantik di hadapannya.

Hinata mencoba menebak siapa wanita itu, tak banyak orang yang dikenal Hinata apalagi orang dari kalangan atas seperti wanita ini. Tentu saja dia menyimpulkan demikian, siapa saja pasti akan mengira begitu melihat penampilan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ah maaf, kau pasti bingung ya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Anda, bagaimana...?" tanya Hinata dengan raut kebingungan.

"Aku tau, kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan? Tak kusangka kau manis sekali seperti ibumu. Aku Tsunade, co. Presdir Uzumaki Corp. Aku terkejut sekali mendengar kabar tentang ayahmu. Setelah lama mencari dan aku menemukan informasi tentang keluargamu malah sudah seperti ini, aku langsung pergi untuk memastikannya sendiri."

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk bicara, pikirannya yang sedang kalut malah ditambah bingung.

'Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa wanita ini? Apa dia datang menagih hutang? Tapi aku yakin telah menyelesaikan semuanya'

Hinata hanya bergumam dalam hati, tak mampu berkata apa pun dan pertanyaan apa yang harus ia tanyakan lebih dahulu, sekarang kepala jadi pusing karena banyak yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, ibu, adik dan tempat tinggalmu. Hinata... Ikutlah denganku, kau sudah tidak punya siapa pun atau tempat untuk pulang."

Tsunade langsung saja meminta Hinata dan tentu saja membuat Hinata curiga, bagaimana tidak, itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tidak, maaf tapi aku tidak mengenal Tsunade-sama."

"Percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku mengenal baik ayahmu, kau pasti mengerti, aku kesini tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

"Aah... Tsunade-sama, ma-maaf sebelumnya a-ta-tapi aku.. ini.."

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti bingung dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui, ini tentang amanat ayahmu, aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, kumohon ikutlah."

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Tsunade. Lagi pula hari sudah sore dan malam akan segera datang, ia pikir inilah jalan terakhir yang mungkin Kami-sama berikan untuk menolongnya walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin karena baru bertemu wanita bernama Tsunade ini.

.

* * *

.

"MENIKAH?! Ta-Tapi ini, maaf tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan baru berumur 16 tahun, mungkin Tsunade-sama salah orang."

Hinata meracau kaget mendengar pernyataan pengacara yang duduk di sebelah Tsunade.

Sekarang gadis manis bersurai indigo itu berada di rumah Tsunade, rumah megah bagaikan istana yang luas dengan interior gaya modern dan sentuhan Jepang yang indah. Tsunade mengisyaratkan semua pelayan termasuk pengacara untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak mungkin salah, kau putri Hyuuga Hiashi, orang yang dimaksud dalam surat wasiat ini. 4 tahun lalu, ayahmu menulisnya untukku, tapi saat itu ini tidak tersampaikan padaku karena satu dan lain hal."

"Tsunade-sama, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"Hah..." Tsunade menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa "Hinata, dulu ayah dan ibumu adalah orang yang berjasa bagi anakku. Mereka yang mengembalikan anakku, Minato, dari rasa bersalah dan kehilangan saat istrinya meninggal, aku juga sangat berterima kasih. Minato lantas meminangmu untuk anaknya, kau masih sangat kecil tapi ia sangat ingin anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi menjadi istri bagi anaknya."

"..." Hinata hanya tertunduk diam.

"Saat itu ayahmu belum memutuskannya dan tiba-tiba menghilang karena kebangkrutan perusahaan, Minato sangat khawatir dengan keadaan keluargamu dan berusaha mencari keberadaan kalian, tapi bagai ditelan bumi kalian menghilang tanpa kabar. Setelah mendapat surat wasiat ini, dia sangat bahagia dan terus mencari keberadaan kalian, sayangnya 2 tahun lalu dia meninggal menyusul mendiang istrinya Kushina tanpa bertemu calon menantu nya."

Wajah Tsunade tertunduk dan air mukanya berubah sedih, bibir bawahnya digigit kecil mengingat kenangan tentang anaknya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya, rasanya jika Minato ada di sini pasti dia akan sangat senang melihat sosok Hinata.

"Ayahku tidak pernah sekali pun menceritakan soal Tuan Minato, dan 4 tahun yang lalu… a-ayah juga tidak mengatakan apapun soal perjodohan ini."

wajah Hinata tertunduk sendu, entah apa ini? Kenapa dia merasa segalanya menjadi semakin rumit, tentu saja dia belum siap menikah.

Memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan bersama orang yang bukan pilihannya sendiri, kepalanya seperti akan meledak memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan diambil.

"Hinata-chan, ayahmu melakukan ini agar kau bahagia. Dia tak ingin kau terus hidup dalam penderitaan, ayahmu ingin masa depanmu bahagia... semuanya dia tuangkan dalam wasiatnya. Bagaimana ketidakmampuan Hiashi-san yang takut tak bisa lagi membahagiaan miliknya satu-satunya."

Kata-kata tsunade membuat air mata mengalir sekali lagi menyapu pipi kemerahan Hinata. Semua memang benar, Hinata mengerti betul kondisi ayahnya di saat terakhir yang tidak ia pungkiri, ayahnya sudah tidak mampu lagi.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu, kau mau kan? kau juga akan jadi bagian keluarga Uzumaki, kau tidak akan sendiri lagi. Minato juga pasti sangat bahagia dan berterima kasih, keturunan Hyuuga adalah orang baik, aku juga menginginkanmu untuk jadi pendamping cucuku."

Wajah Tsunade penuh harap, berharap Hinata mempertimbangkan hal ini, memang ia tak ingin memaksa Hinata atau terkesan mengekang kebebasannya. Tapi ini akan jadi hal yang baik jika Hinata menjadi istri cucunya, calon pewaris Uzumaki Corp. dan juga ia bisa melaksanakan amanat anak semata wayang nya, karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Otou-san..." Gumam Hinata sembari menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia utarakan "Baiklah Tsunade-sama, jika ini yang semua inginkan."

Hinata menghela napas, ia sudah pasrah dengan keputusan yang diambil, pikirannya sudah tak mampu untuk mempertimbangkan lagi, jika menikah dengan anak Minato-san adalah pilihan terakhir, maka dia hanya bisa berharap dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah yang terbaik yang diinginkan ayahnya agar dia bahagia.

Tsunade hanya terdiam tak dapat berkata apapun, akhirnya gadis manis bersurai indigo di hadapan nya luluh juga. Seorang pelayan mendatangi Tsunade, menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Cih! anak itu, ya sudahlah yang penting dia sudah datang." Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya lantas kembali menatap Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, mari ikut.. Akan kuperkenalkan dengan cucuku."

Detak jantung Hinata langsung berpacu, dia sama sekali tidak terpikir akan hal ini, akan bertemu calon suaminya hari ini juga setelah pembicaraan yang rumit dan melelahkan otaknya ini.

'Bertemu dengannya? Sekarang? Bisakah beri waktu aku untuk kembali ke alam sadarku? Kami-sama...' walaupun begitu, ia tetap berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumah mewah tersebut menuju taman belakang tempat calon suaminya berada.

~(O.o)~

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

~(O.o)~

Lavender indah Hinata akhirnya terbuka, memutar ke kanan kiri mencari tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Tangan kanan nya berusaha meraih kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hime?"

Suara berat laki-laki bersurai pirang yang duduk di samping sofa tempat ia berbaring menyambut nya di awal kesadaran Hinata, ia lantas memaksa pikirannya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi...

'ini bukan mimpi…'

Akhirnya kesadarannya kembali, baru saja iya dipertemukan dengan calon suaminya. Ya, laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang akan jadi pendamping hidup Hinata. Semburat merah lantas menghiasi wajahnya, laki-laki itu memang terlihat keren dan senyumnya yang manis membuat Hinata tersipu malu, kesan pertama yang baik baginya.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana? apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tsunade mengurut dahinya. "Kau membuat kami khawatir."

"A-ah i-i-ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Hinata berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk dan hal tersebut sukses mengguncang kepalanya lebih hebat lagi, Hinata berusaha bertahan dalam posisi duduknya dan dibantu laki-laki di hadapannya.

Hal tersebut membuat ia gugup, detak jantungnya tak beraturan dan panas ia rasakan di wajahnya yang pasti mengubah warnanya dari putih susu menjadi merah menyala.

"Hyuuga-san, perkenalkan aku Shizune, assisten pribadi Tsunade-sama. Tadi tiba-tiba Hyuuga-san pingsan aku sudah memeriksa keadaan Hyuuga-san, mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran dan kelelahan tapi sepertinya sudah tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san" Hinata tersenyum pada Shizune, menekankan rasa terima kasih dan perkenalan padanya.

"Kau manis sekali... Senangnya aku akan menikah dengan gadis manis ini hehe..." Cengiran khas pemuda itu menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

_-Kaaaattss-_

Belum hilang semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya sekarang wajahnya malah bertambah merah semerah tomat matang.

Hinata memang tidak pernah berhubungan dekat dengan laki-laki, walaupun semua anak laki-laki tergila-gila padanya tapi ia tak pernah menghiraukan nya.

Tsunade memicingkan matanya , "Naruto, jangan goda Hinata-chan... dasar kau bodoh!"

"Eheheheh, oh ya.. aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal ya, calon istriku." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hah? Iya, anoo.. Hyuuga Hinata..." Jawab Hinata dengan suara kecil nan sendu, tentu saja Naruto sudah tau nama Hinata, tapi Hinata hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hinata-chan, ini cucuku Naruto anak laki-laki Minato, semoga kau cocok dengannya."

Hinata memperhatikan Tsunade dan Naruto berulang kali memalingkan pandangannya pada keduanya. Dari tadi ia baru menyadari Tsunade terlihat sangat muda, tidak cocok menjadi seorang nenek.

'Berapa umur wanita ini? Apa benar cowok itu cucunya, atau anaknya?' pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mencoba menafsirkan ekspresi Hinata yang memperhatikan dia dan Tsunade dengan tatapan terheran-heran.

"Kau tidak akan tau apa yang nenek ini lakukan sampai tidak terlihat sesuai umurnya, dia bahkan lebih dari setengah abad loh, Hime."

_-BLETAAAAK!-_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan indah di kepala Naruto yang cukup menyakitkan sampai membuatnya meringis merinding.

"Bocah tengik, kurasa Minato sudah cukup baik mendidikmu untuk berkata-kata sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, apalagi dengan Obaa-san mu sendiri."

Tsunade menyeringai sinis dengan semburat urat di dahinya yang langsung membuat Naruto diam karena dia tidak mau mengambil resiko mengetahui betapa menyeramkan neneknya ini ketika mengamuk.

"Naruto-kun sebaya denganmu, dia menempuh pendidikan khusus jadi sebenarnya dia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan nya, tapi dia sekolah lagi yang setara dengan umurnya di Konoha High School, kau juga akan sekolah di sana nanti. Naruto sebenarnya dewan yayasan KHS, sekolah itu memang milik Uzumaki Corp. Agar lebih mudah mengurus dan tidak terlihat mencolok Naruto juga menjadi siswa di sana. Dia harus mulai belajar mengurus salah satu usaha keluarga ini." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Konoha High School, tentu saja Hinata tau sekolah itu. Sekolah paling elit di Konoha, tempat anak-anak kalangan atas dan juga mereka orang-orang jenius bersekolah.

Dulu dia sempat bermimpi ingin sekolah di sana, tapi itu hanya sebatas mimpi bagi gadis miskin seperti dirinya dan sekarang dia akan sekolah di KHS, di sekolahkan saja dia sudah bersyukur apalagi sekolah di tempat yang pernah ia impikan, betapa senangnya Hinata.

"Wah, kita akan jadi teman sekolah Hinata-chan hihihi..." Hinata tersenyum kecut membalas cengiran lucu Naruto.

"Obaa-san, tenang saja aku dan Hinata-chan akan membangun keluarga yang bahagia hehe… maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku senang kalian bisa cepat akrab. Aku akan mengurus sekolah Hinata agar bisa cepat masuk sekolah, malam ini Hinata akan tinggal di sini saja, kau juga Naruto, menginaplah di sini.. sudah lama sekali kau tidak di rumah ini. Dan juga... Aku akan menyiapkan surat penikahan kalian yang sah, jadi nanti malam kalian harus mengisi dokumen-dokumennya." Sontak pernyataan Tsunade di akhir membuat dua remaja itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Woow woo wow... Obaa-san, apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Yang penting 'kan Hinata-chan sudah setuju."

"Tsunade-sama, t-tapi kami masih di bawah umur mana mungkin bisa menikah sekarang."

"Itu bisa ku atur. Maaf mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi bukankah lebih baik? Jadi semuanya tak perlu ditunda lagi, orang tua kalian juga pasti menginginkan begitu.." Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan dingin seperti menyatakan 'kau terlalu memaksa gadis ini'.

"Hanya saja aku ingin pernikahan kalian dirahasiakan, bisa repot kalau banyak relasi yang tau, rahasia ini hanya sampai Naruto mewarisi Uzumaki Corp. yang tidak lama lagi pasti kuwariskan."

"Yasudahlah, terserah…" jawab Naruto dengan santai, ini memang terlalu cepat tapi Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah pernikahannya.

"Tidak ada acara pernikahan sampai waktunya, kalian juga akan hidup sebagai anak remaja pada umumnya... Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian, jadi kumohon kalian bisa mengerti ini."

"... "

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk lesu, pasrah dengan keputusan yang terlalu terburu-buru ini, dia memang mengerti pada akhirnya akan menikah dengan Naruto, tapi nanti malam bahkan besok dia sudah berganti marga dan terikat secara sah dengan Naruto.

Tsunade keluar ruangan disusul Shizune meninggalkan dua remaja yang masih tercengang di sana. Beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening tanpa ada diantara mereka yang bercuit, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan mulai bicara.

Dia anak pendiam yang sekarang hanya bisa pasrah, menyedihkan memang tapi apa yang mampu dia lakukan. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan tirainya melihat neneknya yang pergi menggunakan mobil limousine putih.

"Hahh... Akhirnya harus menikah juga ya. Cih.. Menyusahkan!"

Nada bicara Naruto tak lagi ramah seperti tadi, raut wajahnya pun berubah dingin. Hinata yang menyadari hal tersebut mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela lalu menatap Hinata yang masih tertunduk suram.

"Kau akhirnya bersedia menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku, bukan begitu nona Hyuuga? Hahaha.. Anak dari orang yang bahkan sudah gagal, menjijikan!"

Hinata bagaikan ditampar mendengar pernyataan Naruto, kepalanya ia tegakkan dan menatap Naruto dengan mata sendu.

'apakah aku salah dengar, Kami-sama? kata-katanya barusan kasar sekali.'

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pernikahan bodoh ini! Huft... Aku hanya menuruti keinginan Obaa-san, jadi tidak ada ikatan seperti yang kau bayangkan di antara kita, setelah ini lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Hinata tercengang dengan apa yang yang dikatakan Naruto, dia tidak habis pikir. Hinata berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menikah dan membayangkan kehidupan pernikahan diumur semuda ini tapi pemuda itu malah. 'Cowok ini! Apakah dia sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan?'

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau menganggap enteng hal ini? Pernikahan bukan untuk main-main." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"A-Apa? HAHAHAHAHA! Kenapa kau begitu serius, Hime? Hei.. Aku dan kau dijodohkan! Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Dicintai? Bullshit!"

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau menerima begitu saja dijodohkan denganku?! Apa nanti tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang Uzumaki-san cintai?" Hinata mengukuhkan dirinya, walau dia dalam kondisi terpuruk tapi harga dirinya tidak seburuk keadaannya.

Biru langit Naruto menatap tajam Lavender pucat Hinata, membuatnya tersentak kaget, perasaan takut mulai memenuhi Hinata saat Naruto berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dengan kasarnya Naruto membanting tubuh Hinata ke sebelah sofa, rambut panjangnya sampai terkibas kasar dan berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hal tersebut membuat Hinata kesakitan, bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja pingsan dan kondisinya belum sehat betul, dibanting dengan kasarnya. Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Hinata dan mencengkram kedua lengan mungil tak bertenaga.

"Memangnya aku peduli siapa yang akan jadi istriku nanti, tidak juga kau atau wanita jalang lain, entah siapa itu! Kau juga tidak usah banyak berharap, kau akan jadi milikku walaupun itu hanya di atas kertas, bodoh!"

Hinata terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto, ucapannya membuat Hinata bingung, sebenarnya orang macam apa Naruto ini? tadi dia bilang lakukan sesukanya tapi sekarang Hinata adalah miliknya. Naruto ternyata tak seperti yang ia bayangkan, pemuda ini ternyata orang yang rumit.

"Kenapa mau menikah?! Tolak saja! Bagaimana bisa hidup dengan wanita yang tidak dikenal sama sekali!" Hinata membalas argumen Naruto dan sudah mulai berani membentak balik.

"BITCH! Kau pikir kau ini siapa huh?! Nona Melarat! Kau sendiri juga mau saja menikah denganku! Tau apa kau tentang diriku sebelumnya?! Munafik! Hanya dengan menikah denganku kau bisa hidup lebih baik atau membusuk di luar sana bersama Hiashi, ibu dan adikmu!"

Setengah mati Hinata menahan air matanya mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang begitu menyayat hati, tapi tetap saja akhirnya jatuh membasahi telinganya.

Dia memang menerima untuk menikah dengan Naruto agar tidak hidup lontang lantung, tapi haruskah pemuda Tan ini mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu? Hal itu semakin menorehkan luka di hatinya yang sudah membengkak penuh dengan luka kehilangan.

Hening menyebak di antara mereka, blue safire dan lavender beradu menyelam ke dalam pandangan masing-masing. Hinata baru menyadari betapa indahnya mata Naruto, dia tidak pernah berada sedekat itu dengan laki-laki.

Hidung, bibir, pipi, rambut di dahi Naruto yang tanggung, deru nafasnya yang menyapa wajah Hinata, sejenak ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda Tan itu, keren sekali pikirnya.

Kesadaran menampar Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, membuat Naruto juga tersadar yang ternyata juga terpaku memperhatikannya. Malu juga jika Naruto tau dia terpukau olehnya.

"U-uzumaki-san, bisa to-tolong kau lepaskan tanganku? Kau menyakitiku." Naruto reflek melepas cengkramannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata, dia juga sadar sepertinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Bagaimana bisa menikah tanpa cinta," gerutu Hinata dengan suara lirih yang ternyata dapat didengar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jatuh cintalah padaku." Wajahnya langsung menyeringai dan menyentuh lembut dagu Hinata.

"HAH! TIDAK MAU!"

.

* * *

.

Malam pun tiba, di ruangan yang sama tempat tadi siang Hinata pingsan berkumpul empat orang yang saling duduk berdampingan dan saling berhadapan, Shizune mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang di sana sudah terisi nama Naruto dan Hinata lengkap dengan data diri mereka.

Kebimbangan kembali menyeruak dalam pikiran Hinata, setelah mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya tentang Naruto yang ternyata tak semudah itu menerima dirinya, bodoh sekali dirinya semudah itu termakan kebohongan yang dibuat Naruto.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah apa yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang, Hinata berada pada suatu titik yang menyulitkan dengan dua pilihan yang sama-sama punya ending yang tak ia ketahui pasti, entah bagaimana Hinata malah jadi bimbang dengan keputusan yang sudah dia ambil.

Tetap menikah dengan Naruto yang dia tau seperti itu atau membatalkan pernikahan dan keluar dari rumah, lantas apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Naruto yang menyadari kebingungan Hinata tidak mau tinggal diam, dia tidak mau peran yang sudah dia lakoni di depan Tsunade sia-sia dan membuat neneknya kecewa, lalu melakukan hal yang lebih membuatnya tambah repot.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengambil alas tinta untuk cap jari mereka berdua, Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata sambil menyodorkan alas tinta. Tentu saja Hinata tau senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda kuning itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat, dan ia tidak sama sekali merespon baik senyuman itu. Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan mengarahkannya ke alas tinta,

_-BRRRAAAAKKK!-_

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar megagetkan seisi ruangan, menampakan seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya sudah cukup berumur.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

* * *

[Author's Panel]

hallo.. *tampang unyu*  
thanks sudah baca **Machiya Love **sampai panel Shiki ini :3 yup, apa nih yang mau di bahas yaa~ pertama, eheem.. ok saya terima semua protes kalau ada yang gak suka dengan penggambaran karakter abang Naruto disini yang kasar, munafik dan menyebalkan. Terimakasih :)

next, singgung lagi soal tittle (ketawa) bagi reader yang gak asing dengan saya dan fanfic saya pasti udah biasanya sama bacotan saya soal tittle hahahahaha, saya gak akan menceritakan asal muasal "Machiya Love" yang rajin baca dan kepoin fic ini pasti tau sendiri nanti hohohoho ^O^)

agak freak juga bagi saya sendiri, jadiin Nona Tsunade jadi neneknya abang Naruto, tapi untuk di sini cocok aja tuh, gak tau untuk reader yang lain. yang pasti saya author yang **TIDAK SUKA** hasil karya saya diikut campuri, "ini kok gini sih author?!" "Naruto seharusnya bla... bla... bla..." "jangan di pairing sama bla.. bla.. bla.." **go the fuck off! **DX please, saya punya alasan kenapa ceritanya ini itu, toh akhirnya di sukain juga kan =_=') *plak* maaf kebelakang ini saya frontal sekali. mungkin karena saya sendiri tidak merasa puas (ok ini terlalu melankolis) tapi semua balik lagi ke reader :)

seperti yang saya katakan di awal ini cerita pasaran tapi saya akan buat sesuai sense saya dan itu pasti berbeda, banyak emosi yang bakal dirasain di next chapter khukhukhu :3 seperti biasa saya ini penulis **HENTAI** *plakk* jadi akan memasukkan unsur lime dan lemon, sodara.. sodara.. \(O)/**will upload next chapter soon **:3 **dengan melihat respon pembaca**^^v

ok deh, karena saya sendiri lagi capek dan maksain buat upload sekarang (readers: BODO AMAAATT!) jadi gak banyak bacot (tumben anteng) LOL

kritik, saran, pertanyaan, komentar atau mungkin flame, welcome for it ^^  
**REVIEW~**

thanks a lot, see you next chapter :D


	2. New Life With You

hai... XD hehe, update nih. btw, karena gak bisa bales dan bikin gemes ini saya bales di sini ya. ** semuttt**: itu karena posisi Hinata yang tidur jadi waktu dia nangis air matanya akan jatuh kesamping dan kena telinganya, makanya kata-katanya agak aneh ya. next, sebenernya saya gak buat si abang Naruto ini jahat kok (soalnya banyak yang bilang jahat) cuma apa yah, pokoknya di chap ini udah lebih di kembangakan porsi Naruto jadi nanti di niai sendiri aja, ok yak...

* * *

**sebelumnya di Machiya Love :**

"Selamat datang Hyuuga-san, tidak... tapi nona Uzumaki."

...

"Ayahku tidak pernah sekali pun menceritakan soal Tuan Minato, dan 4 tahun yang lalu… a-ayah juga tidak mengatakan apapun soal perjodohan ini."

...

"Eheheheh, oh ya.. aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal ya, calon istriku."

...

"A-Apa? HAHAHAHAHA! Kenapa kau begitu serius, Hime? Hei.. Aku dan kau dijodohkan! Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Dicintai? Bullshit!"

...

"U-uzumaki-san, bisa to-tolong kau lepaskan tanganku? Kau menyakitiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MACHIYA LOVE chapter 2  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Typo(s), OCC, Lime (little bit), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

**.**

**_-BRRRAAAAKKK!-_**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar megagetkan seisi ruangan, menampakan seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya sudah cukup berumur.

"_TADAIMAAAA_! Ahahahaaa! Apa aku terlambat?!" Pria itu lantas berjalan mengahampiri mereka.

"Ahahaha! Bagaimana kabar jagoan kakek ini?! Nak, kakek bawakan kau oleh-oleh kau pasti menyukainya hihi~" Pria tua itu memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dan mengusap kepalanya seperti sedang bermain dengan anak anjing.

"Oji-san! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Huh, kau memang tidak lucu lagi, Naruto. Kau itu suda..."

Ucapan pria tua yang dipanggil Oji-san oleh Naruto itu terhenti ketika melihat Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Dipandangnya gadis mungil yang manis itu dengan ekspresi wajah terperangah, pria itu menoleh ke arah istrinya Tsunade yang bahkan belum ia sapa lalu di balas anggukan dan senyum Tsunade, seperti berkata 'ya, gadis itulah..' Pria itu langsung melangkah maju dan memeluk Hinata, sontak Hinata terkejut saat dipeluk erat oleh pria itu.

"Kau kurus sekali, tapi kau tumbuh dengan baik, nak. Sayang Minato tidak sempat menemuimu, anak itu bahkan mendahului orang tuanya." Pria itu melepas pelukannya, wajah sendu khas seorang ayah terukir di wajah pria itu sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang cantik sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Aku yakin Hiashi telah membesarkanmu dengan sangat baik walau dalam keadaan seburuk apapun. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, sayang."

Lalu mereka duduk berhadapan dengan dua remaja yang juga ikut duduk tenang berdampingan. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dan dua orang tua di hadapannya bergantian, menunggu diberi jawaban.

"Hinata-chan, aku Jiraiya. Suami Tsunade-san dan kakek Naruto-kun, sebelumnya aku berada di Sunagakure mengurus bisnis disana. Aku langsung menyelesaikan semua urusanku saat istriku mengabari tentangmu. Sepertinya tak perlu kutanyakan lagi tentangmu sebelumnya, semuanya sudah cukup jelas."

"Hanya inilah keluarga Uzumaki, maka dari itu kami sangat berharap pada kalian berdua. Kami sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah cukup lelah untuk mengurus semua yang ada, kami ingin menikmati masa tua kami tanpa khawatir bagaimana Naruto nantinya. Maka dari itu kupikir tidak berlebihan jika kalian kuminta mengesahkan pernikahan kalian malam ini. Aku tau, perjodohan bukan hal yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan, tapi cobalah untuk mengenal satu sama lain."

"Sudahlah Tsunade... oh ya, aku membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua, kupikir kalian harus memakainya."

Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membuka isinya, di dalamnya terdapat dua buah cincin hitam yang bentuknya unik agak lebar tanpa permata. sangat indah dan cocok untuk pasangan muda itu.

"Kubeli dari Hoshigakure, dibuat dari batu meteor yang jatuh di kota itu, unik kan? Dan cocok sekali untuk kalian."

Jiraiya memberikan kotak berisi cincin itu pada Naruto, setelah diperhatikan kotak itu disodorkan ke Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata hanya menatap sendu cincin itu dan Naruto. Naruto mengambil salah satu cincin yang lebih besar dan memakainya sendiri dan yang satu lagi ia pasangkan di jari Hinata, Naruto tidak memaksakan Hinata untuk memakaikan padanya.

"_ini bagaikan belenggu"_ gumam Hinata dalam hati, sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan jari tempat cincin itu sekarang berada.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menyelesaikan _pernikahan_ di atas kertasnya, Hinata kembali ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya. Di atas kasur Hinata berbaring memperhatikan cincin yang sekarang menghiasi jari lentiknya. Cincin itu memang indah dan pas di jarinya, gadis itu tidak pernah memakai perhiasan atau pun _accessories_ sebelumnya, jadi mungkin belum terbiasa di jarinya.

Hinata mengangkat tangan di atas wajahnya dan memperhatikan cincin hitam di jarinya, "Otou-san, apakah yang seperti ini yang akan membahagiakanku?"

Hinata memeluk bantal dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam hangatnya kasur, dia sudah lupa betapa nyamannya tidur di kasur seperti ini. Matanya ia pejamkan, hari itu sudah banyak hal yang berulang kali mengguncang pikiran dan tubuhnya, sejenak melupakan bahwa dirinya sekarang bukanlah seorang Hyuuga. Hinata berjanji pada dirinya untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat mulai besok, setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sepertinya tidak akan semulus yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

**-cklek-**

Suara pintu kamar tempat Hinata tidur terbuka dengan perlahan, Hinata yang baru saja akan tenggelam ke alam mimpinya merasakan pintu terbuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk, samar-samar ia dengarkan karena matanya yang sudah berat membuatnya tetap pada posisi tidurnya. Sekuat tenaga ia paksakan dirinya untuk kembali sadar melawan kantuk yang mendera, saat berusaha bangkit membalikkan badan..

**_-BRRRUUUAAAAAK-_**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!... hmmmpphh." teriakan Hinata tertahan.

Tubuhnya terbanting kembali ke kasur, kedua tangannya dikunci dan mulutnya didekap tangan lebar dan kuat. Hinata panik karena tidak dapat melihat siapa orang yang sekarang ada di atasnya, tentu saja karena lampu kamar dimatikan.

"Jangan berisik! ini aku Naruto."

Lavender pucat Hinata terbelalak mengetahui ternyata yang menyusup malam-malam ke kamarnya adalah Naruto. Tangan dan mulut Hinata akhirnya dibebaskan, tubuhnya langsung ia tarik mundur menjauhi Naruto. Lampu tidur di samping kasur Naruto hidupkan sebagai penerangan.

"A-apa yang Uzumaki-san la-lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ini rahasia kita berdua."

"A-apa?" Hinata memandang sinis Naruto.

"Sekarang kita sudah menikah tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi, tapi seperti yang ku ucapkan tadi siang... Aku juga ingin kau berpura-pura di depan Oji-san dan Obaa-san kalau kita adalah pasangan suami istri yang bahagia, aku tidak suka kalau nanti akhirnya mereka harus mencampuri kehidupanku lebih dari ini."

Hinata terbengong mencoba mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Dengar, aku setuju soal menikah denganmu bahkan aku terkesan bersemangat soal ini. Oji-san dan Obaa-san jadi sangat senang dan berharap penuh padaku. Jadi, kita ikuti saja keinginan mereka, setelah itu kau urusi kehidupanmu sendiri aku urus kehidupanku sendiri, ne?"

"Ja-jadi, Uzumaki-san mau aku berbohong di depan mereka?"

"Kalau bagimu itu berbohong.. ya, aku ingin kau berbohong."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ini sama saja dengan pernikahan palsu. Tapi ya sudahlah, memang apa yang mampu ia perbuat.

"Anak pintar, hemm.. Satu lagi, berhenti memanggil nama keluargaku apalagi dengan 'san' kita harus terlihat lebih akrab." Hinata hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya, duduk manis dengan satu tangan di dada, wajahnya merah merona, rambutnya panjang menjuntai. Naruto menyukai iris lavender Hinata, mata yang unik dan indah.

"_Sial! dia manis sekali"_ Naruto tidak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata, matanya terus menjelajahi tiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata yang menyadari kegiatan mesum Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk dan memalingkan pandangannya ke segala arah takut bertemu_ blue safire_ Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar mulai ketakutan, di kamar hanya berdua dan ditatap mesum seperti itu.

Seringai mesum menyembul di wajah tampan Naruto, "_gadis manis ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan_".

"Ne, aku suamimu kan? Hari ini pernikahan kita dan malam ini malam pertama kita," Naruto menyeringai "ayo lakukan yang biasa dilakukan suami istri."

Naruto mendekatkan wajah ke leher Hinata, menghirup aroma Hinata yang bukan dari sabun atau sampoo, aroma asli Hinata baunya sangat khas dan nikmat, bagaikan bahan bakar nafsu bagi Naruto yang langsung memeluknya, hal itu mengejutkan Hinata.

Tangan Naruto mulai menelusuri punggung Hinata dan turun ke bawah, berhenti di bongkahan pantat Hinata yang padat berisi, Naruto memerasnya kasar sontak membuat Hinata memekik.

"Ahh! Ethhhoo.. aahhhh!" Hinata membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hei.. kau bisa juga mendesah se-sexy itu ya.."

Naruto menyeringai mesum lantas mencium leher Hinata.

"LEPASKAN! jangan mendekat!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto, menjauh darinya dan memeluk bantal sebagai tamengnya. "A-aku bukan wanita murahan kau tau, kita bukan suami istri seperti itu. Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu, m-me-mesum!"

"Kau menolakku? Jual mahal sekali nona manis ini.. Menarik juga, baiklah akan kusimpan untuk nanti."

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alaminya, kata-kata Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

.

* * *

.

Shizune berhenti dan berdiri terpaku melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tempat Hinata berada dan menutup pintunya, sebelah alisnya diangkat dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung.

"WWAAAAAAAAA! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shizune? Kau mengagetkanku-_ttebayo_!"

Naruto berteriak kaget melihat Shizune yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang bertanya-tanya. "_Sejak kapan dia di sini? Apa dia mendengar percakapanku dan Hinata?"_ Keringat dingin membelai pelipis Naruto, sekarang ia panik, jika benar Shizune tau pasti dia akan mengadukannya pada neneknya. Tentu saja Tsunade tidak akan suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini dari kamar Hinata?"

"A-ahh aku-aku hanya... Apa ya.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

Shizune memicingkan matanya, menatap Naruto yang salah tingkah. Wanita muda kepercayaan keluarga Uzumaki itu menebak-nebak apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto di kamar Hinata selarut itu.

"Nee~ kau nakal sekali ya Naruto, ckckckck... Dasar anak muda, kalian baru saja bertemu dan saling kenal tapi kau sudah berani melakukan '_itu'_ ..." Shizune menggoda Naruto yang memasang tampang aneh, masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Shizune.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan '_keluarkan_' di dalam, Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk hamil." Mulut Naruto menganga mengerti maksud ucapan Shizune yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya sambil terkekeh geli. Untung baginya jika Shizune salah paham dan berpikir demikian, walaupun sebenarnya dia memang ingin melakukannya tadi.

.

* * *

.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah di atas jalan setapak berbatu kali, dilihatnya sekitar taman rumah yang tampaknya sangat asri ditumbuhi rumput dan tanaman bunga yang berukuran sedang serta kolam kecil dengan bambu di pinggirnya. Halaman rumah cukup luas, indah tertata rapi, sebidang tanah yang cukup luas dengan rumah berarsiktektur Jepang di kelilingi tembok tinggi sekitar 2 meter. Dibukanya pintu rumah _Machiya_ itu oleh laki-laki bersurai pirang, menampakkan betapa indah dan nyamannya rumah luas sederhana yang berlantaikan kayu itu.

"_Tadaima_! Nah kita sudah sampai dirumahku, mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama di sini." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"Ini rumah milik Naruto-kun, dia tinggal di sini sendirian. Seminggu dua kali pelayan datang untuk mengurus rumah dan pergi lagi, Naruto lebih suka tinggal sendiri makanya seperti itu, selain dekat dengan KHS sepertinya dia tidak suka terus hidup dengan kakek dan neneknya." sindir Tsunade.

"Obaa-san, aku kan sudah dewasa jadi tidak masalah hidup sendiri, lagi pula sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama istriku, iya kan?"

Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata mensejajarkan mereka berdua di hadapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Hinata tersontak kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan tersenyum penuh arti padanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Pasangan suami istri memang seharusnya tinggal bersama HAHAHAHA! Kalian terlihat bahagia," Jiraiya menepuk pundak Naruto "lebih baik dari yang kami harapkan."

"Tentu saja, Hinata anak yang baik. Aku yakin dia akan jadi istri yang pantas untukku, aku menyukainya. Kau juga begitu kan, Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya, aku juga me-menyukai Uzumaki-sa... Maaf, maksudku Naruto-kun."

Lengkungan manis di bibir Hinata meyakinkan ucapannya, namun dalam hatinya Hinata merasa bersalah telah berbohong pada dua orang yang bagaimana pun telah menolongnya.

"Sangat aneh, kalian bisa cocok begini.. tapi syukurlah, laki-laki tua ini tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Setelah hampir seminggu tinggal di kediaman utama Uzumaki, Hinata pindah ke rumah yang sebelumnya ditempati Naruto sendirian. Di sinilah dimulai kehidupan barunya bersama orang yang menjadi suaminya di atas kertas, ditambah lagi sekarang dia harus berpura-pura mencintai Naruto di depan Jiraiya dan Tsunade, tapi dengan pindah jauh dari mereka berdua membuatnya tidak harus terus-terusan berbohong.

Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu itu, sangat luas dengan TV besar, sofa dan karpet yang sepertinya tempat bersantai, sederhana tapi indah sekali dengan interior Jepang jadi terlihat elegan, sepertinya dia menyukai rumah itu.

"Di situ kamarku, sebelahnya ruangan tempat aku kerja dan lainnya, di sebelah sana ada satu kamar kosong, kamar mandi ada di ujung, di sebelah kiri ada dapur." Naruto menjelaskan dan didengarkan dengan baik oleh Hinata.

Hinata melangkah menyusuri tempat tinggal barunya melihat-lihat seisi rumah.

"Kalian akan tidur satu kamar kan?"

Jiraiya memastikan kalau tidak ada jarak diantara kedua pasangan muda itu. Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menatap Hinata yang berada cukup jauh darinya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu dari tatapan matanya.

"Ya, mulai hari ini aku akan menemani Naruto-kun tidur." seringai muncul di wajah Naruto, menandakan dia puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata.

"Naruto..." Tsunade berjalan mendekati Naruto, "... Hinata-chan masih muda dan masih harus sekolah, pernikahan kalian juga masih dirahasiakan. Jika kau tidak mau menggunakan '_itu_' berikan ini pada Hinata." Tsunade memberikan sebuah botol berisi pil di dalamnya "sebelum atau sesudah kalian melakukannya, jadi dia tidak akan hamil dulu. Ingat, kalian memang masih muda tapi jangan terlalu banyak melakukannya."

Rahang Hinata dan Naruto bagaikan terjatuh ke lantai mendengar betapa lancarnya Tsunade mengatakan hal itu, wajah Hinata berubah semerah buah apel matang, sekarang ia merasa malu setengah mati, dia sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya tapi mendengar Tsunade mengatakan hal seperti itu tetap saja dia merasa malu.

"Kami mengerti, anak muda seumuran kalian pasti sedang hot hot nya! Oji-san dan Obaa-san mu ini juga pernah seumuran kalian."Jiraiya melirik nakal ke arah istrinya, "jangan buat Hinata-chan kecewa ya Naruto, kau tidak boleh kalah dalam urusan ranjang, buatlah suasana bercinta kalian jangan hanya panas tapi juga penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, kau mengerti kan, anak muda? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah aneh, tak ia sangka ternyata kakek dan neneknya sampai sejauh itu mengurusi tentang dia dan Hinata. Tapi yah, itu artinya mereka benar-benar percaya dengan keadaan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang.

"Kakek akan dengan senang hati membantumu dalam masalah bercinta. Apa lagi sekarang tinggal berdua, kalian bisa melakukannya kapan saja, di mana saja di rumah ini dan dengan gaya apapun, atau mungkin kalian bisa mencoba _BDSM_ denga..." Tsunade mencubit pinggang Jiraiya yang langsung terdiam karena memang itu sangat sakit.

"Jangan berlebihan Jiraiya! kau kira mereka mesin sex, huh?! baka!"

Hinata yang berada di seberang ruangan hanya bisa tertunduk merasakan panas di wajahnya sampai rasanya dia akan pingsan karena malu. Naruto yang merasakan suasana terasa canggung mulai berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan, tidak suka diremehkan soal '_itu_', rasanya tidak enak juga membicarakan soal itu terus apalagi ia mengerti betul sifat kakeknya. Lama-lama dia dan Hinata bisa jadi _porn star_ garapan kakek nya sendiri.

Naruto dan Hinata mengantar Jiraiya dan Tsunade ke depan pintu, bagaikan suami dan istri mereka berusaha terlihat mesra dengan bergandengan tangan, sebenarnya Hinata merasa risih dengan itu karena di hadapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya, Naruto selalu saja bergelayutan manja padanya dan seperti mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. Perlakuan Naruto yang seperti itu bisa membuat jantung Hinata meledak seketika.

"Hinata-chan, besok kau sudah bisa mulai sekolah semua perlengkapannya akan diantarkan Shizune nanti malam dan juga kau tidak perlu memanggil kami Tsunade-sama atau Jiraiya-sama lagi, kami keluargamu sekarang."

"Panggil saja seperti Naruto memanggil kami." tambah Jiraiya

"Ehh, baik O-Oji-san... O-ob-obaa-san."

"Ya sudah kami tinggal ya, selamat bersenang-senang ya Naruto, Hinata-chan hehehehe!" Tsunade menyeret suaminya keluar, kasihan Hinata dia pasti sangat malu dan memang Hinata malu setengah mati karena digoda Jiraiya.

Hinata langsung melepas gandengan tangannya sesaat setelah Jiraiya dan Tsunade menghilang di balik pintu kayu di bagian luar rumah, ia lantas berjalan ke ruang tengah, mengambil tasnya dan masuk ke kamar kosong yang tadi sudah ia lihat dari luar. Naruto yang ditinggal hanya bisa memperhatikan kepergian Hinata hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu geser kamar yang dipilih Hinata.

Seharian mereka tidak saling bicara dan sibuk dengan urusan sendiri, tidak banyak yang dilakukan Hinata selain berdiam diri di kamar barunya dan menata kamar itu dibuat senyaman mungkin untuknya. Sesekali Hinata keluar dan mendapati Naruto berada di ruang kerjanya melakukan kesibukan yang tak menarik minatnya. Mereka benar-benar berbeda saat di depan Tsunade dan Jiraiya, sekarang mereka malah seperti orang asing bagi masing-masing pihak, sempat beberapa kali mereka berpapasan di dalam rumah tapi kesempatan itu tetap tidak memecah kedinginan diantara mereka.

.

* * *

.

Malam pun datang, setelah membereskan keperluan sekolah yang baru saja ia terima dari Shizune, Hinata bersiap untuk pergi tidur. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang ukuran _king size_ yang menurutnya cukup luas untuk dirinya seorang, sudah cukup lama ia berputar-putar mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk mencari posisi nyaman, tapi tidak juga bisa membawanya terlelap.

Hari ini tak banyak yang ia lakukan, hanya berkeliling rumah dan sekitarnya, mencoba mengenali daerah sekitar dan beradaptasi dengan suasana rumah baru yang menurutnya sama saja dengan **tinggal sendiri**. Karena seharian hanya begitu, Hinata tidak merasa cukup lelah untuk tidur, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk tidur.

~(O.O)~

**#FLASHBACK ON**

~(O.O)~

"Hinata-chan, apa kau mengerti semua ini?"

"Ya Okaa-chan... Hinata tidak akan nakal dan menyusahkan Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan." wajah Hinata kecil yang polos namun dengan kekhawatiran yang seharusnya tak tersirat pada anak sekecil dia.

"Anak pintar, i-ibu mencintaimu putriku, maafkan ibu dan ayahmu..."

"Okaa-chan tidak nakal, jangan menangis." Hinata menyapu air mata di wajah ibunya.

"Ma-maafkan Okaa-chan tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata-chan dan harus ikut menanggung semua ini. Ibu tidak bisa lagi membelikan barang yang Hinata-chan inginkan," suara ibu Hinata bergetar menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya "Okaa-san tidak bisa memasakkan apa yang Hinata-chan suka, kita juga tidak bisa main di kebun belakang rumah yang dulu, ibu hanya bisa memberikan kue _mochi_ sisa upacara di kuil untuk ulang tahun Hinata-chan hiks .. maafkan ibu..."

Hinata kecil hanya terdiam dengan wajah polosnya, Hinata bahkan lebih tegar saat itu, mungkinkah karena Hinata tidak begitu merasakan beratnya menanggung kondisinya saat itu.

"Hinata-chan, jika suatu saat semuanya meninggalkanmu, jangan takut nak. Jadilah wanita yang tegar, apapun yang terjadi jadilah kuat untuk dirimu sendiri dan jangan menangis... Saat kau sendiri dan terpuruk, ibu yakin akan ada orang yang masih sadar akan keberadaanmu, yang dapat melindungi dan membahagiakanmu." Ucapan ibu Hinata, bagaikan meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada putrinya.

"Orang itu akan jadi duniamu, satu-satunya yang kau miliki yang berharga bagimu, jagalah dia seperti kau dijaga olehnya, cintai juga dia dan jangan Hinata-chan sia-siakan ya..." Hinata mengangguk, "Mulai sekarang pasti banyak hal yang akan membuatmu menangis. Tumbuhlah jadi anak yang kuat, jangan menangis ya, jangan menangis. Kuatlah Hinata, Ibu mohon."

~(O.O)~

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

~(O.O)~

Hinata membuka matanya, entah yang barusan itu mimpi atau hanya bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Ia ingat itu adalah kata-kata terakhir ibunya sesaat sebelum ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan Hanabi, matanya terasa panas mengingat ucapan ibunya yang rasanya semua itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan baginya.

"Okaa-san, aku memang sendirian sekarang."

Hinata bangun dari ranjang dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi _porcelain_ nya, sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk tidur. Hinata menggeser pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti sampai di depan dapur lantas menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik Kaligrafi kanji besar yang ada di sebelah dapur. Dilihatnya Naruto yang duduk di meja makan dan sibuk memainkan dokumen-dokumen yang entah apa itu dengan sebuah gelas disruputnya yang ia yakini itu adalah kopi, mungkin Naruto sedang mencari suasana baru dengan pindah dari ruangannya ke dapur.

"_Sudah jam 11 malam tapi dia masih saja sibuk"_ Hinata memperhatikan cowok bertubuh atletis dengan tampang yang sedang serius itu, tangannya yang menari-nari diantara kertas dan pulpen yang ia genggam, Hinata masih ingat betul sentuhan-sentuhan lembut tangan itu saat berbohong di hadapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

Mata biru nya yang selalu membuat Hinata mencuri pandang untuk melihat betapa cantiknya _blue safire_ itu, peluh turun membasahi kulit tan Naruto bagaikan sungai kecil mengalir di tubuhnya, deru napas Naruto yang masih dapat terdengar di telinga Hinata mengingatkan nya saat Naruto beberapa kali menguncinya dengan posisi sangat dekat dengannya, membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah terpesona oleh Naruto yang tidak ia pungkiri ternyata pemuda itu memang keren, beberapa saat ia menikmati kegiatan menguntitnya itu, Hinata menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang.

"Orang yang berharga bagiku?" Hinata memandang Naruto dan kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk tanpa sadar seorang telah menguntitnya.

.

* * *

. "Yosh! Sudah selesai." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

Wajah ceria seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk di dapur menggunakan seragam sekolah baru nya dan apron mengawali pagi hari yang cerah di rumah sederhana tempat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang mereka sebut sebagai '_pengantin baru_' walau secara harfiah tidak begitu.

"Hmm, sekarang haruskah kubangunkan Uzumakin-san? Ah, ini masih terlalu pagi tapi kalau dia tidak sarapan sekarang, nanti dia bisa terlambat ke sekolah" Hinata masih sibuk dengan obrolan yang ia buat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pintu kamar Naruto bergeser menampakkan pemuda penghuni kamar yang sudah bangun bahkan sudah berseragam KHS rapi dan siap berangkat, indra penciumannya dibelai dengan bau yang membuatnya penasaran dan ia tau bau itu berasal dari dapur yang dapat ia lihat jelas Hinata berada di sana juga.

Segera Naruto berjalan ke dapur ingin tau apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dan bau yang menggugah seleranya. Naruto berhenti sejenak melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat selama tinggal di rumah ini, dilihatnya masakan _homemade_ yang baru pertama kali bertengger di meja makannya.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, Uzumaki-san."

"_O-ohayou_..." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit canggung dengan suasana pagi itu.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, mendudukannya di kursi meja makan dan langsung mengambil nasi ke mangkok lalu menaruhnya di meja makan tepat di depan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh, tentu saja menyiapkan sarapan untuk Uzumaki-san. Ayo dimakan, tidak enak kalau dingin." Hinata duduk di seberang Naruto dan menyiapkan nasinya sendiri.

"Kau memasak ini semua?"

"Begitulah... Kudengar Uzumaki-san jarang sarapan pagi, makannya juga sembarangan dan tidak teratur, tidak heran Uzumaki-san kan tinggal sendirian dan sepertinya sangat sibuk. Mulai hari ini, aku akan memasak untuk sarapan, _bento_, dan makan malam." Hinata sudah lebih santai berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa memasak... Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Nada bicara Naruto dingin masih sama dari awal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ada banyak bahan makanan di dapur, sepertinya disediakan pelayan. Kalau tidak sempat mengolahnya kasihan jika busuk dan akhirnya harus dibuang, makanya ku putuskan untuk memasaknya, lagi pula aku suka melakukannya setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan di rumah."

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya, ceria dengan senyum manisnya di pagi hari, "Terserah."

Jawab Naruto datar dan mengambil nasi yang diberikan Hinata, Naruto tidak protes saat Hinata mengatakan akan mengatur urusan makan di rumahnya, selama itu bukan hal yang membuatnya repot.

"_Okaa-san, dia bukanlah orang yang mungkin akan melindungi atau membahagiakanku, tapi dialah orang satu-satunya yang sekarang ada dalam hidup Hinata untuk seterusnya. Dialah duniaku sekarang, tak akan ada cinta seperti yang ibu katakan, tapi Uzumaki-san bisa menjadi teman hidup Hinata, dengan begitu Hinata tidak akan sendirian lagi."_ gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melihat makanan di hadapan nya, baunya benar-benar menggugah nafsu makannya, dari kemarin belum ada makanan menyentuh perutnya selain ramen instan kesukaannya dan kopi tentunya. Naruto mengambil sumpit di sebelah mangkok nasinya dan mengarahkan ke salah satu lauk yang ada di meja, tapi Hinata menahan sumpit Naruto.

"_Itadakimasu_ (selamat makan)" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dan tersenyum mengisyaratkan apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sebelum makan.

"_I-Itadakimasu_.." Naruto berwajah kikuk.

Naruto bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia duduk di meja makan dan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, kakek dan neneknya juga sama sibuknya dengan dia hingga tak ada waktu makan bersama lagi.

"_Padahal aku bangun pagi untuk pergi menyerahkan dokumen yang kuselesaikan tadi malam ke kantor cabang sebelum ke sekolah, tapi ya sudahlah nanti saja"_. gumam Naruto.

Pagi itu baru pertama kali Naruto makan makanan rumah yang ternyata enak sekali dan cocok dengan seleranya, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa membuatnya terkejut hanya dengan hal sederhana seperti menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari, perhatian yang belum pernah ia rasakan dari siapa pun, hal yang jarang ia temui pada kebanyakan wanita yang ia tau.

Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata membereskan peralatan makan yang hanya ditaruh di tempat cuci piring, sebelum berangkat ia memberikan bungkusan kain _orange_ kotak, berukuran sedang pada Naruto.

"Benda apa ini?" Naruto memperhatikan bungkusan yang lumayan berisi sesuatu.

"Benda? Itu makan siang... Apa Uzumaki-san belum pernah bawa _bento_ ke sekolah?"

"Oohhh _bento_, aku pernah lihat anak-anak membawa ini ke sekolah. Kenapa harus membawa ini? Di kantin sekolah juga disediakan makanan."

"Bukankah lebih enak bawa dari rumah, yang ku masak juga menu yang sehat. Bawa saja, kalau Uzumaki-san tidak mau ya tidak usah di makan."

Setelah memberikan _bento_, Hinata lalu memakai sepatu dan pergi ke sekolah, jarak KHS dari rumah Naruto tidaklah jauh hanya 6 km jadi dia pikir lebih baik naik bus dari pada naik kereta. Sedangkan Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan mobil sport hitam, padahal tujuan mereka sama tapi mereka seperti memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing, melakukan semuanya sendiri-sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kelas 2-1 Konoha High School begitu santai, tak ada guru yang mengisi mata pelajaran pertama di kelas itu bahkan hampir memasuki jam ke-2 kelas itu masih belum memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar, kelas itu cukup tenang walaupun tidak ada guru yang meng-_handle_ karena setiap murid sudah terbiasa dengan jam pelajaran yang ngaret setiap hari selasa pagi. Para murid kelas itu hanya ada 29 siswa, karena kelas 2-1 kelas unggulan yang hanya diisi murid jenius dalam bidangnya baik akademis atau non-akademis. Naruto hanya memandang suntuk ke arah jendela, teman mainnya yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat dekatnya salah satu cowok populer yang mempunyai julukan _Prince Ice_ sedang asik-asiknya memagut bibir dengan pacarnya Haruno Sakura. Sai, cowok putih dengan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat para gadis menjerit histeris, sibuk dengan pensil dan buku sketsa memperhatikan seorang gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino yang sebenarnya adalah pacarnya.

Shikamaru, cowok santai dengan rambut seperti nanas sedang tidur dipangkuan Temari dengan manjanya. Neji Hyuuga, cowok _cool_ yang lebih memilih membaca buku, tapi sepertinya Tenten tidak bisa berhenti menganggu kegiatan pacar tercintanya itu. Pintu kelas akhirnya terbuka, merenggut semua perhatian para murid kelas 2-1 yang serentak kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan duduk tenang. Seorang pria berambut putih keperakkan dengan penutup wajah dan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya masuk dengan santai.

"_Ohayou_, minna-san..."

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, Kakashi-sensei!" serentak para murid kelas 2-1 menjawab kecuali Naruto yang masih belum _connect_ dengan keadaan kelasnya.

"Maaf ya, minna" cengir Kakashi di balik _mask_ nya yang masih bisa di mengerti murid-murid nya "hari ini sensei terlambat lagi , tad..." ucapan Kakashi terpotong.

"Hari ini alasannya apalagi, sensei? Membantu orang tua menyebrangi jalan, terjebak di lab. Biologi bersama Anko-sensei, tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, membantu anak anjing menemukan induknya, atau kehilangan _mask_ di pagi hari?" Sahut salah satu murid bermata _giok_ dengan _tattoo_ di dahi kirinya.

"Hehehe, jangan sinis begitu Gaara-san. Sensei kan wali kelas 2-1, jadi hari ini sensei harus mengurus kepindahan murid baru di kelas kita."

Naruto akhirnya menoleh tertarik dengan kata-kata Kakashi soal murid baru yang dia yakin itu adalah Hinata dan mereka akan sekelas, apa mugkin memang Hinata di tempatkan di 2-1 karena siswa unggulan atau sengaja dibuat-buat seperti itu oleh Tsunade.

"Padahal tadi pagi aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi loh, jadi hari ini Sensei tidak bisa dianggap terlambat."

Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan anak murid nya dengan tersenyum manis. Tapi sepertinya anak asuhnya tidak bisa semudah itu percaya dengan kata-kata sensei mereka yang bahkan dari angkatan pertama mereka diajar oleh Kakashi, guru tampan itu selalu saja datang telat dengan berbagai alasan yang hampir setiap hari di ucapkan nya dan terkadang tidak masuk akal.

"Hei Teme ..."

"Heemm?"

"Kau pindah duduk denganku ya.."

"Tidak mau" jawab Sasuke datar dan berpaling memerhatikan ke depan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke!" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih, Naruto? Tumben sekali ingin duduk dengan Sasuke, kau biasanya suka sendirian." Sakura membela pacarnya, dia juga tidak ikhlas Sasuke pindah walau hanya di belakangnya.

"Aahhh, kau ini Teme, ayolah pindah saja!" Naruto mengambil tas milik Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke ke belakang untuk duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Dobe?!" Sasuke menggerutu dan tetap saja meladeni sahabatnya, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang cemberut karena di tinggal olehnya.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, apa yang kalian ributkan? Maukah kalian bagi dengan yang lain apa yang kalian ributkan di belakang?" tegur Kakashi.

"Bukan apa-apa sensei" mereka akhirnya duduk tenang.

**-TOK TOK TOK!-**

Suara pintu menarik semua perhatian murid dan Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas 2-1 itu.

"Sudah datang ya, Masuklah!" Kakashi mempersilakan Hinata untuk masuk.

Hinata menarik napas dan melangkah memasuki ruang kelas yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempat tujuan gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu setiap hari, kecuali hari libur tentunya.

"Minna-san, ini murid baru yang tadi sensei ceritakan, mulai hari ini dia akan belajar bersama kalian. Nona ini lulus _test_ masuk Konoha High School dengan baik jadi langsung di tempatkan di kelas kita. Hinata-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Ohayou... hajimemashite_, Hinata, mi-minna-san, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Hinata menundukkan diri, sebagai perkenalannya. Dia melihat ke seisi ruangan yang tiba-tiba riuh karena semua berkomentar tentang dirinya.

"Anak baru itu manis ya, _kawaii ne_~" salah satu yang dapat Hinata dengar.

Mata Hinata tertuju pada laki-laki berambut pirang di pojok kelas yang juga sedang intens memperhatikannya, "_sekelas dengan Naruto-kun?_"

"Hinata-chan, boleh minta _e-mail_ mu? Nanti mau kencan denganku tidak?" goda salah satu cowok bertattoo ungu di wajahnya dan disoraki teman-teman lainnya kecuali Naruto dan _Prince Ice_.

"Sudah sudahh, acara perkenalannya dilanjutkan nanti saja. Hinata-san, kalau begitu kau duduk di..." Kakashi melihat ke seluruh ruang kelas "ah! di sana. di sebelah Haruno-san, di depan Uzumaki-san"

Hinata melihat ke arah yang Kakashi-sensei maksud, memang hanya tempat itu yang kosong "_Arigatou_ sensei."

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku yang Kakashi-sensei tunjuk, di sebelah bangku yang akan ia duduki, duduk seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ yang cantik tersenyum padanya yang langsung Hinata balas dengan senyuman juga.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal ya." Sakura antusias dengan kehadiran Hinata, sejenak melupakan kesalnya tadi.

"Salam kenal Haruno-sa..."

"Tidak, tidak.. Panggil Sakura saja biar lebih akrab, kalau ada yang tidak kau ketahui tanya saja padaku ya."

Duduk di depan Naruto membuat Hinata merasa canggung, tapi teman barunya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol hal-hal sederhana, Hinata bukan anak yang pintar bergaul tapi Sakura sangat interaktif hingga mudah untuk mereka akrab di awal pertemuan.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, hari ini kita lanjutkan materi minggu lalu, langsung saja karena Sensei sudah kehabisan banyak waktu, halaman 166 soal nomer 57 ada yang bisa?" Kakashi menatap seisi ruangan "Tolong kerjakan ke depan, Hyuuga-san."

Sontak Hinata terkejut mendengar Kakashi menyebutkan nama Hyuuga, apa yang dimaksud untuk mengerjakan soal ke papan tulis itu dia? Tapi dia sudah tidak menggunakan nama Hyuuga lagi melainkan Uzumaki Hinata dan Tsunade memintanya untuk merahasiakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Uzumaki di sekolah.

Belum selesai Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap melangkah maju tanpa diminta Kakashi dua kali. Hinata terpaku melihat laki-laki yang ia yakini dialah yang di panggil Hyuuga, matanya tak bisa berhenti memelototi si _Hyuuga_ yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Mungkinkah pemuda itu?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

* * *

bagaimana kisah selanjutnya dan siapakah pemuda itu? kepolah wahai para readers XD *di gebukin*

sebelumnya saya sudah pernah bilang kan, fic ini ceritanya **pasaran **dan ya saya mengakui itu. tapi saya orang yang gak suka sesuatu yang **mainstream** dan biasa-biasa aja jadi saya akan buat fic ini dengan cerita dan alur sesuai dengan sense saya khukhukhukhu :}

Naruto jahat? nggak kok, itu kata saya (di injek" readers) XD tapi kalau readers nya bilang gitu ya gak masalah hehe, Hinata kasihan. iya sih saya pikir juga gitu, hyahahahaha. btw, cerita ini OCC nya keterlaluan banget ya (di jitakin om Masashi) oh ya, saya seneng banget loh dapet bocoran waktu lihat cover komik Naruto Shippuden (saya lupa volume berapa), belum release sih tapi disana cover yang gambarnya Naruto dan Hinata, YEEEAAAHHH MASASHI KNOW IT SO WELL XD/ YEEEEEE, HIDUP NARUHINA! \(^o^)/ ada harapan endingnya Naruto akan sama Hinata kan :3

saya curhat sedikit ya (hehe) saya sudah nulis Machiya Love chap 2 ini berbarengan dengan nulis fic saya yang satunya Emereald Tears pairing SasuSaku, dan ternyata fic SasuSaku kelar duluan dan sudah di publish beberapa hari lalu, nah dengan machiya Love chap 2 ini saya niatnya memang mau update juga kan secepatnya, logicanya sih gitu tapi karena berbagai hal fic ini gak rampung juga. dan epic nya lagi saya sekarang mendekam di **rumah sakit **hiks... :"(

saya gak perlu ngasih tau sakit apa, itu biar jadi privasi ya. yang pasti sampai sekarang saya masih di opname, karena bosen banget di rumah sakit kakak saya akhirnya ngebawain netbook tertjintah dan akhirnya saya bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya deh sambil terbaring lemah, ohh yeahh~

REVIEW, pasti sangat berarti untuk saya, semakin banyak yang minat semakin saya percepat update, kalau nggak ada ya buat apa melanjutkan sesuatu yang gak diminati/sedikit peminatnya, ya kan.. btw, ayoo udah tau belum asalnya tittle fic ini? yang baca niat banget pasti tau XDv

udah segitu aja, saya udah mulai drop lagi dan ini maksain untuk update zzzzzzz..

akhir kata biasanya author lain minta review tapi saya minta doa aja deh biar cepet sembuh :'/ *plaakk (dasar ambigu)

hehehe XD yaudah REVIEW?

thanks for read, see you next chap.. ^^


	3. Hyuuga Boy

hayoo.. yang jauh mendekat yang dekat merapat, Machiya Love update! XD akhirnya Machiya Love update (suara readers: HOOOOREEE!) setelah baca-baca review saya menemukan cukup banyak yang menebak a Hyuuga boy adalah Neji dan yah emang siapa lagi :p tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah hehe.. dan sekarang akan saya ungkap siapa si Hyuuga yang bikin neng Hinata kepo :v tapi mungkin ini gak akan semenarik yang readers harapkan, so lets see.. ;3

* * *

sebelumnya di Machiya Love 2: New Life With You..

"Ja-jadi, Uzumaki-san mau aku berbohong di depan mereka?"

"Kalau bagimu itu berbohong.. ya, aku ingin kau berbohong."

.

Wajah Hinata memerah terpesona oleh Naruto yang tidak ia pungkiri ternyata pemuda itu memang keren, beberapa saat ia menikmati kegiatan menguntitnya itu, Hinata menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang.

"Orang yang berharga bagiku?" Hinata memandang Naruto dan kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk tanpa sadar seorang telah menguntitnya.

.

"_Okaa-san, dia bukanlah orang yang mungkin akan melindungi atau membahagiakanku, tapi dialah orang satu-satunya yang sekarang ada dalam hidup Hinata untuk seterusnya. Dialah duniaku sekarang, tak akan ada cinta seperti yang ibu katakan, tapi Uzumaki-san bisa menjadi teman hidup Hinata, dengan begitu Hinata tidak akan sendirian lagi."_ gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

.

Belum selesai Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap melangkah maju tanpa diminta Kakashi dua kali. Hinata terpaku melihat laki-laki yang ia yakini dialah yang di panggil Hyuuga, matanya tak bisa berhenti memelototi si _Hyuuga_ yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Mungkinkah pemuda itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MACHIYA LOVE chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Typo(s) maybe, OCC, Lime (little bit), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

Mungkinkah pemuda itu?

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata menyadari gadis itu sedang memperhatikan Neji temannya dengan sangat intens, melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang bagaikan cacing kepanasan memperhatikan Neji membuat Naruto tak dapat melepas pandangannya.

"Haruno-san, eh Sakura-san.. anoo.. itu yang di depan siapa ya?"

"um, ohh.. dia, cowok itu namanya Hyuuga Neji. Kenapa ? dia keren ya, tapi sudah ada yang punya loh Hinata-san, cewek di pojok sana yang bercepol dua itu pacarnya."

"ah bukan.. bukan.." Bukan itu maksud Hinata, memang cowok berambut panjang itu keren tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan nama cowok itu. Dan obrolan tentang Neji pun ternyata tak luput dari perhatian Naruto.

o

* * *

o

Bel istirahat berbunyi, terdengar seperti alunan surga di telinga para siswa Konoha High School, suntuk dan lapar sudah mengrayangi mereka yang menantikan bel istirahat. Begitu pula pangeran Kuning kita.

"Dobe, yang lain mana?"

"Sai, katanya ada urusan club. Si _Nanas_ di panggil Asuma-sensei... Neji….. sepertinya dia pergi ke belakang perpustakaan untuk melakukan Hentai dengan Tenten." Naruto menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

"..." obrolan tak dilajutkan dan Sasuke tak lantas bertanya lagi. Perhatian Naruto terenggut oleh sesosok gadis yang berada di depannya, sedang duduk manis tanpa melakukan apapun, kedua bola sebiru langit itu memutar malas meninggalkan Hinata yang tak lagi dipedulikan.

"Teme, ke kantin yuk!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan malah bergelayutan manja pada Sakura dan tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya.

"Ayolah sayang, temani aku~" Naruto memohon pada Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Naruto merangkul paksa Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar kelas,

"eh eh…. NARUTOOOOO! Aaaakkkh..!" geram Sakura.

Naruto membawa Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal pacarnya diculik, akhirnya gadis bersurai pink itu hanya bisa menggerutu di bangku Sasuke. Pandangannya terenggut pada sosok gadis manis yang sedang duduk tenang di samping bangkunya. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangku nya menemani Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, tidak keluar istirahat?"

"Haruno-chan, tidak... Aku masih canggung di sini."

"hai Sakura, gabung ya?" sebuah suara dan tepukan di pundak Sakura mengagetkan tak hanya Sakura tapi juga Hinata yang tentu saja tak mengenal kedua gadis yang baru datang, Ino dan Temari.

Temari langsung memperhatikan sosok Hinata di hadapannya."ngmm, tadi namamu siapa ya?"

"Hinata, _yoroshiku ne_.."

"aku Sabaku no Temari, panggil saja Temari, _yoroshiku_ Hinata-chan."

"Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal ya Hinata-chan.. Kami ini teman main, aku, Temari, si _Jidat_ ini," Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar julukan yang biasa digunakan Ino padanya , "dan ..."

**-BRRAAKK!-**

Seorang gadis bercepol tiba-tiba datang dan menggebrak meja Hinata yang lantas mengagetkan ke empat gadis yang sedang berkenalan ria.

"haii! Hinata-chan , Hinata kan? aku Tenten, salam kenal ya hehehe..!"

"dan, cewek ini yang seperti monyet!" Ino melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi terhenti karena kaget.

"anoo, salam kenal Tenten-san"

"hei Tenten, kau kemana saja?" tanya Temari.

"eh, aku? Aku…" Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"dia baru saja melakukannya dengan Neji di belakang perpustakaan!"

Sontak kata-kata Sakura yang cukup keras mengejutkan semua gadis yang ada di sana termasuk tenten yang wajahnya langsung berubah merah, rasanya gadis bercepol dua itu ingin sekali mencekik leher si _pinky _yang mungkin perkataannya mungkin benar dan entah dari mana ia tau.

"eehh e…. eee.. kau manis sekali ya Hinata-chan, seperti boneka, kulitmu juga putih cerah bikin iri saja"

Tenten berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"iya, Hinata-chan kawaii.. tidak sepertimu, _Pig!_ boneka **_matryoshka_**" sindir Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi gerutu sinis oleh Ino.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Ino.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, jawaban singkat tanda suara sedikit pun.

"kau pendiam sekali ya Hinata-chan, santai saja dengan kami" Temari memainkan rambut panjang Hinata yang halus dan panjang menjuntai.

"Hinata-chan, tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil kami dengan nama depan saja, ok" Sakura sangat akrab dan Hinata sangat senang hari pertamanya di KHS berjalan dengan lancar bahkan sudah memiliki teman seperti Sakura.

"Kami teman sepermainan dari awal kelas 2 kupikir mungkin karena pacar kami juga satu geng, hah…. apa mungkin konspirasi yang mereka buat"

Hinata berwajah bingung menanggapi kata-kata Temari.

"Konoha High School, sekolah yang tidak hanya ditunjang Uzumaki Corp. si Naruto itu tu.. yang duduk di belakang Hinata-chan" Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan penjelasan Ino yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi karena dia sendiri adalah _istri_ Naruto dan sudah mengerti soal hal itu.

"tapi juga beberapa perusahaan ternama yang anak-anaknya juga bersekolah di sini alias yang jadi pacar kami, mencetak generasi penerus untuk memajukan klan dan juga dunia eksekutif yang rumit itu"

"kau terlalu dramatis, _Pig_! jadi Hinata-chan.. mereka itu kan suka seenaknya, tapi sebenarnya mereka sama saja seperti anak remaja lainnya dan kami sangat beruntung memiliki mereka" Sakura tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di belakangku ini pacar tercintaku, Sai yang duduk di sana itu punya Ino, yang rambutnya seperti nanas itu Shikamaru Nara, prince nya si Temari nih dan yang kau tanyakan tadi si Neji, nih peliharaannya." Sakura menunjuk Tenten.

"Tapi dengan begitu kami sekarang jadi teman dekat wkwkwkwk.. yang masih kosong cuma si Naruto, dia masih saja suka main-main."

Hinata menyengir kecut, dalam hatinya berpikir tidak salah juga kalau Naruto suka main-main, sikap mesumnya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"eh Hinata-chan, kau hebat juga ya test masuk KHS dan kau sudah lagsung masuk kelas kita, kelas unggulan." ungkap gadis bercepol dengan riang.

"ah ka-kalau begitu kalian juga pasti unggul 'kan" timpal Hinata

"semua murid di kelas ini memang unggulan sih, punya bidang masing-masing. Tapi terkadang kami juga susah mengerti dengan sistem belajar di kelas ini, hadeeeehh" sela Ino dengan nada malas.

Candaan mereka pun semakin riang dan Hinata sudah lebih luwes mengobrol dengan teman-teman barunya tidak secanggung di awal, dia berpikir sepertinya ini jadi sebuah destiny related, mereka semua pacar teman-teman Naruto dan dia, istri Naruto, lebih mendahului mereka.

o

* * *

o

Naruto yang berjalan bersama Sasuke di sepanjang koridor membuat suasana agak ribut berasal dari siswa siswi Konoha High School yang terkagum-kagum pada mereka, pesona kedua laki-laki keren dan populer itu memang mampu membius siapa pun yang melihatnya, tidak hanya bagi para siswi tapi juga para siswa yang _envy_ dengan ketampanan dan kepopuleran bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke tapi juga member lain _Konoha no Koushaku_, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru, apalagi mereka berasal dari klan terpandang di Kota itu.

_Konoha no Koushaku/Duke of Konoha_, bukanlah sebutan yang sengaja mereka ciptakan, tapi dari hasil _euphoria_ orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menganggap betapa sempurnanya mereka. Mereka sendiri tidak pernah memperdulikan mau disebut apa, mereka hanya saling bersahabat.

"hei Dobe, kau punya masalah dengan anak baru itu? sampai kau korbankan aku untuk duduk denganmu."

"kau bicara apa?"

"kau tidak usah berpura-pura. aku mengerti, bodoh!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan para gadis yang sedang mengaguminya "aku tidak kenal anak baru itu,"

"kau kenapa sih? Dia gadis yang manis, biasanya kau selalu suka bermain-main dengan wanita, dia juga anak baru. Kau seperti rubah yang sudah di kebiri, tidak tertarik dengan wanita lagi, Dobe?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto meladeni sahabat dekatnya itu dengan membalas mengajaknya bercanda.

"ah... kau menyadarinya ya, Teme. sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, kau sungguh keren Sasuke-kun" tangan kekar Sasuke dirangkul Naruto, suaranya dibuat feminim dengan cengiran khas Naruto "lagi pula, Sakura terlihat akrab dengan anak baru itu, kau dengaku saja ya, hihihi~"

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak, "lepaskan, Jabrik! aku masih suka melihat Sakura telanjang ya.. cih, kau menjijikkan!" Sasuke menarik lengannya dan langsung mengambil jarak dengan, Naruto tertawa renyah setelah berhasil mengoda sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Disela gelak tawa Naruto, sesuatu mengusik pikirannya..

"eh Teme! aku tidak jadi ke kantin, ada yang kulupakan. aku pergi dulu ya!" dengan polos Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke berlari ke arah gedung barat KHS.

"hah?! brengsek! dia sudah menculikku dari Sakura dan sekarang mentelantarkanku, dasar Rubah sialan! HEII!"

Tak berhasil menghentikan Naruto, Sasuke menggerutu kembali ke kelas untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Sakura yang sudah ia sia-sia'kan hanya untuk mengantar Naruto.

Naruto pergi ke ruang dewan yayasan di gedung barat KHS yang sebenarnya adalah ruangan tempat ia mengurus sekolah. Tempat itu tidak banyak yang tau dan tidak ada siswa yang boleh mengunjunginya bahkan berlaku pula bagi para guru KHS, hanya beberapa staff dan kepala sekolah yang boleh datang ke sana, tentu saja karena yang duduk di kursi ruangan itu adalah siswa sekolah itu sendiri.

"Tuan Muda, apa ada yang harus anda kerjakan hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah sekretaris yang biasanya mengurus segala hal di ruang dewan yayasan.

"ah tidak ada, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, ada yang ingin kulakukan."

"baiklah, permisi Tuan Muda."

Sekretaris itu pun pergi dari ruang dewan yayasan, Naruto menghampiri meja di ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi yang cukup besar di belakang mejanya, ia lalu membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna orange.

"Aku lupa kalau dibuatkan_ bento_, isinya apa ya?"

Pertama kalinya Naruto membawa _bento_ ke sekolah, sebelumnya dia hanya melihat anak-anak lain membawa bekal rumahan semacam itu. Naruto cukup antusias melihat dan membuka _bento_ yang tadi pagi dibuatkan Hinata untuknya.

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat isi _bento_ yang dibuat Hinata, nasi kepal yang berbentuk chibi Naruto. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, tersanjung dengan isi _bento_ sederhana dan lauk yang cukup banyak yang di susun lucu sekali, sayang sekali untuk dimakan.

Sampai-sampai Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan memfoto isi _bento_ lucu buatan Hinata sebelum memakannya. Naruto mulai dengan chiken katsu yang di potong kecil-kecil rasanya tidak kalah dengan sarapan tadi pagi yang juga dimasak Hinata, sambil makan Naruto tersenyum-senyum girang.

o

* * *

o

Hinata masih saja penasaran dengan laki-laki teman sekelasnya yang ia ketahui bernaman Hyuuga Neji, jika bertanya ke Sakura atau teman lainnya tentang hal yang lebih pribadi soal Neji, sepertinya bukan hal yang baik mengingat dia murid baru yang baru masuk hari ini. Ingin berkenalan dengan cowok itu tapi Hinata mana mungkin berani mengajaknya berkenalan, lagi pula dia itu pacar Tenten.

Hinata tidak mau jika dia bersikap sembarangan malah akhirnya jadi salah paham, akhirnya gadis manis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa memandangi Neji dengan raut wajah penasaran ingin bertanya banyak hal, jika benar mereka keturunan satu klan Hinata juga tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Setidaknya dia tau ada orang lain dari garis keturunannya selain dia. Yang ia tau pasti, Neji adalah salah satu teman dekat Naruto yang pasti **suami** nya itu tau sesuatu dari Neji.

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha High School, Kureina-sensei menutup pelajaran terakhir di kelas 2-1 dan para siswa pun pulang dengan tertib.

"hei, _Jidat_! aku duluan ya. aku mau menemani Sai di club melukis, jaa~"

"heh, jaa ne _pig_!" Sakura melambaikan tangan "Hinata-chan, trimakasih ya kau tadi membantuku saat pelajaran bahasa Jepang, aku memang sulit sekali soal sastra. Untung ada kau yang membantuku, kau pintar sekali hehehe."

"trimakasih juga, Sakura-chan."

"oh ya Hinata-chan, rumahmu di mana? boleh tidak aku main, nanti tolong ajari aku kanji lagi dan juga PR matematika hari ini..."

Keadaan Hinata langsung berubah drastis, rasanya darahnya mengalir cepat keseluruh tubuhnya..

"a-aa itu itu... Rumah ya, anoo.. ru-rumahku itu, ng~ Sakura-chan kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan saja, aku akan mengajarimu di sekolah."

Hinata kelabakan, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan di mana rumahnya, apalagi Sakura dan yang lain termasuk pacar-pacar mereka mungkin tau rumah Naruto, bisa repot kalau mereka tau Hinata dan Naruto tinggal bersama.

"loh, memang kenapa kalau di rumahmu? bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak jauh dari KHS, tidak boleh ya..."

"eh, bu-bukan begitu Sakura-chan, hanya saja..." Sekarang Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Naruto yang masih berada di kelas melihat Hinata dalam posisi yang terpojokkan, ia merangkul temannya Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"hei Teme! kau 'kan pintar, Sakura-chan kelihatannya kesulitan tuh, kau tidak mau membantunya? Ah kau ini."

Sasuke hanya memandang datar wanitanya,"Sakura, kenapa tidak tanya padaku?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, malu dan tersipu Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sangat lembut padanya. pipinya memerah dan kedipan matanya yang beriringan, membuat sikap cerianya yang berubah pemalu dengan sangat cepat.

"Sasuke-kun, tapi apa kau tidak sibuk? aku takut Sasuk..."

"aku kan pacarmu, aku juga ingin berguna bagi wanita yang kucintai" wajah Sakura tertunduk merah mendengar kata-kata manis Sasuke yang dikatakannya dengan ekspresi dingin tapi sangat berarti.

"ayo pulang.." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, cowok bermata _onyx_ itu memang orang yang cool walau terkadang juga bisa bersifat bodoh seperti Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, sampai besok ya, bye."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto, dibalas lambaian dan senyum oleh Hinata. Hinata menghela napas panjang, merasa terselamatkan.

"Uzumaki-san, tr-trimakasih"

Naruto berbalik dan langsung menatap Hinata, "aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya tidak mau kerepotan hanya karna Sakura memaksa main ke rumah."

Walaupun Naruto berkata demikian Hinata sangat senang Naruto masih peduli dengannya. Ia tidak harus melewati kesulitan seperti tadi sendirian.

"nih..." Naruto memberikan bungkusan bentonya pada Hinata, Hinata memegangnya dan merasakan bento itu tidak lagi terasa berat seperti tadi pagi.

"Eh ini, Uzumaki-kun memakannya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan lantas berjalan melewati Hinata dan meninggalkan gadis mungil itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu sedikit malu. Senyum Hinata mengembang, dia senang Naruto mau memakan bekal buatannya.

o

* * *

o

"_naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae_

_hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII_"

Gadis manis bersurai indigo yang tengah sibuk di dapur sangat menikmati kegiatannya, jemarinya menari indah diantara bahan-bahan makanan yang tengah ia racik, matanya berlari kesana kemari diiringi gerak tangannya yang lincah, memotong, mengupas, mencuci, mengaduk masakan di atas kompor sambil bernyayi riang.

Hinata memang sangat suka memasak, dulu saat ia kecil sering sekali melihat ibunya memasak, masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya apa saja yang harus ia lakukan dengan bahan ini atau itu, banyak juga yang ia pelajari sendiri atau pun melihat dari sekitar. Tanpa ia sadari dua buah _blue safire_ memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mendengarkan ia bersenandung.

Di seberang dapur, di kamar Naruto tepat di jendela yang tertutup tirai, Naruto meyandarkan tubuhnya di samping meja dan menguntit Hinata yang sedang masak sambil menyanyi, jarang sekali Naruto melihat gadis bisa seriang itu hanya dengan melakukan hal sederhana begitu. Naruto tidak memungkiri Hinata memang manis sekali, bagaimana dia berkelakuan dan berbicara sangat lembut, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, Naruto baru pertama kali melihat gadis ini begitu riang dan bersemangat.

Naruto sangat menikmati kegiatanmenguntitnya, menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuh Hinata dan gerakannya yang dinamis. Wajahnya bagaikan boneka _porcelain_ dengan bibir Hinata yang kecil, merah alami tanpa polesan dan saliva nya yang berdecak erotis memberikan sensasi aneh bagi Naruto. Tubuhnya mungil, Naruto bisa dengan mudah menahan Hinata yang tentu saja pernah ia lakukan, yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah adalah ukuran dada Hinata yang 'wow!' bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan part yang begitu penting itu.

**-tok tok tok-**

"Uzumaki-san, apa kau di kamar? Makan malam sudah siap."

Naruto terlalu terbawa pikirannya pada Hinata, sampai ia tidak sadar Hinata berjalan ke kamarnya, sontak ia membuka pintu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata. Tanpa ada saling timpal kata-kata mereka berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk manis saling berhadapan.

"_Itadakimasu_..." Sekarang Naruto tidak lupa mengucapkan kata-kata yang tadi pagi Hinata ajarkan.

Mereka berdua makan malam dengan tenang tanpa ada obrolan yang membahas apa pun, dalam beberapa hari mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ada hal yang mengusik pikiran Hinata, ia ingin menanyakan Naruto perihal Hyuuga Neji teman kelas yang membuatnya penasaran, siapa dia? soal klan Hyuuga Neji? dan apakah ada hubungannya dengan Hinata? Pertanyaan yang terus saja mengeluti pikirannya.

Beberapa saat Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dan membuang muka, menimbang-nimbang bagaimana cara menanyakannya. Hinata bahkan sudah tidak menghiraukan makanan di piringnya, rasa penasaran tadi siang muncul dan mengusiknya lagi. Mencoba mengatur kata-kata untuk sekedar bertanya pada Naruto.

"Anoo..o Uzumaki-kun... Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya, menatap Hinata menunggu apa yang ingin gadis itu tanyakan.

Hinata menelan ludah bersiap mengatakannya, "Teman Uzumaki-kun, ng~ yang duduk di sebelah Sai-san..."

"Kau tertarik dengan Neji?" Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Hinata dan tentu saja ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata, "Kulihat kau suka sekali memperhatikannya." Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke nasi, kare ayam, okonomiyaki dan tofu di atas meja.

"huh?! Ti-tidak, bukan itu... Ngm, namanya **Hyuuga** Neji kan?" Hinata memberi penekanan saat mengatakan marga teman Naruto itu "i-itu kan..."

"Dia bukan dari klan mu, aku mengerti maksudmu. Nama keluarga kalian memang sama, bukankah sering terjadi hal seperti itu ya, Oji-san juga sudah pernah memastikan soal dia. Kanji Hyuuga si Neji dan keluargamu juga berbeda tapi di baca sama _Hyuuga_-ttebayo"

"benarkah begitu?"

Naruto menghentikan makannya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es, "kau meragukanku?"

"a-ah! Ti-tidak bukan begitu, itu.. souka..." Hinata kembali melanjutkan sesi makannya.

_Blue sapphire_ Naruto membalut Hinata yang duduk manis di hadapannya.

"tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar? entah itu Neji atau mungkin orang lain yang ternyata masih ada keluargamu, apa kau tetap akan menikah denganku?"

Hinata hanya terdiam, dia juga bingung jika hal itu terjadi. Jika ada sanak saudara dari klan nya yang ternyata tidak ia ketahui, haruskah Hinata melanjutkan hidupnya dengan klan nya jika ia masih di terima atau tetap menikah dengan Naruto seperti sekarang.

"a-aku tidak tau."

Sunyi kembali menyeruak diantara mereka, tak ada yang melanjutkan perbincangan, tidak juga Hinata yang keingin tahuannya tentang Neji sudah terjawab.

Hinata tidak akan tau mana yang akan ia pilih dan yang terpenting apa yang membuatnya bingung memilih jika hal itu terjadi. Padahal tidak ada alasan yang kuat baginya untuk terus bersama Naruto, malah seharusnya sebisa mungkin ia menghindari laki-laki ini, tentu saja karena ia sudah tau bagaimana sifat asli Naruto apalagi terhadapnya.

"_Kami-sama, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan ku khususnya yang bersangkutan dengan Uzumaki-san. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dekat sekali dengan dia lebih lama dari sebelum aku bertemu dengannya_."

Selesai makan malam Hinata membereskan piring dan peralatan makan yang telah selesai dipakai dan mencucinya, Naruto tetap duduk diam di meja makan memperhatikan Hinata yang membelakanginya, seperti ada yang mengusik pikiran Naruto yang membuatnya sekarang jadi penasaran.

Naruto lantas beranjak dari meja makan, berjalan mendekati Hinata di tempat cucian. Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto memutar badannya, sekarang mereka saling berhadapan, Naruto maju mendekati Hinata.

"ada ap..."

**-pluk-**

Hinata belum selesai bicara tiba-tiba tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh dada besarnya dengan polos, belum kembali keasadaran Hinata karena kaget atas perlakuan Naruto, sekarang tangan Naruto mulai memeras dada kirinya perlahan dan menekan-nekan gundukan kenyal milik Hinata.

"AKH AH KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan pada dadanya "a-apa yang Uzumaki-kun lakukan?! hentaiiii!"

"cup E"

"a-apa?!" semburat merah merekah di wajah Hinata.

"aku hanya penasaran dengan dadamu, ternyata memang besar ya. Untuk ukuran gadis seumuranmu itu sangat membanggakan, kenyal, padat, berisi, bentuknya juga bagus" seringai mesum muncul di wajah tampan Naruto.

"ja-jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu."

Hinata semakin gugup karena Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, ia sudah tidak dapat lari lagi karena Naruto menguncinya dengan kedua tangan laki-laki itu yang bertumpu pada sisi tempat cuci piring dengan Hinata di tengah.

"boleh ku hisap? tenang saja, ini akan terasa enak kok." Naruto menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata tanpa perlawanan yang cukup berarti "anak pintar..."

Naruto mulai menyentuh dada kiri Hinata, gadis lavender itu mulai ketakutan dan menundukkan tubuhnya tapi terhalang paha Naruto yang berada di antara selangkangannya, Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata dan menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang memabukkan.

**-BRUUUUUUSSSSHHH!-**

Naruto melepas dada Hinata dan tetap terdiam dalam posisi semula dengan wajah, baju dan rambutnya yang basah serta matanya yang spontan tertutup. Hinata membalikkan selang air dari tempat cuci piring ke bak cuci dan terpaku ketakutan dalam kungkungan Naruto, tubuhnya juga sedikit basah terkena cipratan air karena ulahnya sendiri.

"_Kami-sama, aku tidak sengaja! bagaimana ini, dia akan membunuhku"_

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa memohon sedikit kemurahan hati Tuhan untuk mengijinkannya melihat matahari esok atau Naruto yang ia yakini pasti sangat murka karena perbuatan yang ia lakukan spontan untuk membela kehormatannya sebagai wanita, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Hinata.

"K-kau!" Naruto membuka matanya memandang gadis berwajah semerah kepiting rebus di hadapannya dengan tatapan rubah yang akan mengamuk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS BODOH?! MENYEMPROT SUAMIMU SENDIRI!"

_deathglear _yang dilontarkan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata menjadi seciut anak kucing yang berhadapan dengan Rubah ganas yang kelaparan. Rasanya nyawanya sudah sedikit demi sedikit tertarik keluar oleh aura kemurkaan Naruto.

Sudah tidak ada yang bisa Hinata harapkan untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang, dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Naruto benar-benar marah dan memperkosanya, menyilet tubuhnya, mengulitinya, memotong-motong tubuhnya dan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai hiasan dinding. Tidak tidak! itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi mungkin saja yang pertama itu akan Naruto lakukan.

"eh e-ee Na ah Uzuma... it-itu a-a... MANDI! Ya mandi!"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah bingung karena ucapan Hinata.

"itu-tu, Uzumaki-san harus mandi sekarang. A-Akan ku siapakan air panasnya ya"

Naruto bingung dan sedikit keheranan, bukannya minta maaf gadis bodoh di hadapannya ini malah berbicara tidak jelas. Kesempatan itu tidak Hinata sia-siakan, merasa Naruto sedang lengah Hinata lantas menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi, menghidupkan air panas di bak dan bersembunyi beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berterbangan karena ketakutan oleh Naruto.

"Makanan penutup ku kabur ya, cih! Nona manis, mau main kejar-kejaran rupanya"

Naruto mengusap rambut kuningnya yang basah dan itu terlihat sexy untuk hal sederhana yang di lakukan suami Hinata ini. Ia lantas menyusul Hinata yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Dilihatnya gadis itu duduk di pinggiran buth up dengan jari yang dia gigit meredakan rasa gugupnya.

Naruto masuk dengan santainya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, Hinata masih saja belum sadar dengan kedatangan Naruto hingga Naruto berjalan melewatinya dan menggugah kesadarannya.

"Apa ya-yang Uzumaki-san lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai panik lagi.

"Kau bilang aku harus mandi, apa maksud mu aku harus mandi di bak cuci piring?" seringai mesum menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang dan menyadari kondisi yang sedang terjadi, Hinata pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tapi tangan mungilnya ditahan tangan kekar Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Sebagai istri yang baik, kau harus menggosok punggung suami mu saat mandi. Ng, atau lebih baik kita mandi bersama?"

Hinata hanya bisa ternganga ketakutan mendengar tawaran Naruto, tanpa disadari Hinata menarik tangannya yang di tahan Naruto dan mengigit tangan Naruto sekuat yang ia bisa.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW! Sakiiitt!" Teriak Naruto.

Hinata melepas gigitannya pada tangan Naruto dan langsung lari keluar kamar mandi dan melesat ke kamarnya yang langsung di kunci rapat, menenggelamkan dirinya pada kasur di kamarnya seraya menatap pintu memastikan Naruto tak datang mendobrak atau menghancurkannya.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Sial! Aku punya istri yang garang sekali, lain kali harus dijinak kan"

Naruto memegang bekas tangan yang digigit Hinata sambil tersenyum nakal, ia tidak marah dengan perbuatan Hinata. Belum pernah Naruto berhadapan dengan gadis seperti itu, berani menyiram dan menggigitnya, lucu sekali pikirnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Author'r Panel]

thanks readers :) saatnya ulas-ulas, mungkin banyak readers yang kecewa tentang siapa si Hyuuga boy atau yang ternyata adalah Neji, bagi yang berharap sesuatu dengan keberadaan Hyuuga lain selain Hinata. Sebenarnya saya membuat Machiya Love untuk di fokuskan pada Naruto dan Hinata dan soal chapter ini, saya benar-benar blank -_- saya akui saya membuatnya asal-asalan dan memfokuskan cerita hanya pada bagian akhir chapter, beginilah kalau melakukan sesuatu yang dipaksakan. yah! **DIPAKSAKAN** :v jadi tolong, gak usah memaksa saya update kalau bukan karena saya yang kasihan ngeliat readers yang keponya gak ketulungan sampai akhirnya saya di stalk :v

intinya saya merasa chapter ini plotnya alay, tidak menarik, dan lain-lain dan lain-lain.. yang penting ide cerita sudah tersampaikan, kwok :v intinya saya sendiri tidak puas =_= kalau ada readers yang bilang kenapa di update kalau gak puas, saya akan jawab "terserah gw bray, this is mine hohohohohoho :v" dan lagi yang membuat saya dongkol, saya gak suka dengan readers yang isi reviewnya maksa buat update kilat, nih ya lu kira gw gak punya urusan pribadi? lu kira gw cuma berkempetingan dengan ? :v

btw, saya juga gak suka menerima masukan tentang jalan cerita (ya.. ya.. saya mengatakannya, SAYA TIDAK SUKA. ps: bedakan dengan memberi kritik) semua ide dan jalan cerita disclaimer by Meshiki Aritoka, kekuasaan ada pada Author (hahahahahaha!) **don't like? just leave it down.. **satu lagi yang terpenting, saya menulis disini atas keinginan saya sendiri dan tidak bermaksud jadi servant readers yang gak tau diri yang sukanya maksa-maksa, i've said it for many times **I'M NOT GET PAID FOR THIS SHIT!**:v kalau saya discontinued gimana? hohohoho.. tapi saya masih terapresiasi dengan beberapa readers yang dengan santunnya berterimakasih dengan fic saya :3 *peluk*

begitulah.. saya marah, ya marah.. sedikit.. kesel sih =_= *plakk* setelah ini saya akan sangat sibuk karena ujian setelah itu akan meng-update fic yag lain, gak janji hehehehe ( readers: gak ada yang tanya)

*curcol* soal chap Naruto yang baru update 631, om Masashi ngtroll banget soal Sasuke yang labil banget dan itu membuat saya tertawa *plakk* dan semua naruto fans pada kena troll, semoga abang Sasuke gak keterusan jadi nulis alay juga *loh?!* tapi seneng juga sih Team 7 kumpul lagi :) tapi waktu om Minato yang tanya soal Sakura pacar Naruto, pertama kali pengen banget gamparin om Minato *di gampar Kushina* XD

okay gitu aja, at all you can go to review box, leave something there but not ask me for update soon :v

ja nee~ ^O^)/


	4. Can Tell Me About My Feeling?

**sebelumnya di Machiya Love 3: Hyuuga Boy..**

"hei Dobe, kau punya masalah dengan anak baru itu? sampai kau korbankan aku untuk duduk denganmu."

"kau bicara apa?"

"kau tidak usah berpura-pura. aku mengerti, bodoh!"

"tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar? entah itu Neji atau mungkin orang lain yang ternyata masih ada keluargamu, apa kau tetap akan menikah denganku?"

Hinata hanya terdiam, dia juga bingung jika hal itu terjadi. Jika ada sanak saudara dari klan nya yang ternyata tidak ia ketahui, haruskah Hinata melanjutkan hidupnya dengan klan nya jika ia masih di terima atau tetap menikah dengan Naruto seperti sekarang.

"a-aku tidak tau."

"Kau bilang aku harus mandi, apa maksud mu aku harus mandi di bak cuci piring?" seringai mesum menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang dan menyadari kondisi yang sedang terjadi, Hinata pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tapi tangan mungilnya ditahan tangan kekar Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Sebagai istri yang baik, kau harus menggosok punggung suami mu saat mandi. Ng, atau lebih baik kita mandi bersama?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MACHIYA LOVE chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Typo(s) maybe, OCC, Lime (little bit), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

Hari kelima Hinata bersekolah di KHS, waktunya olah raga. Setelah berganti pakaian, Hinata berjalan ke lapangan dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya menunggu di pinggir lapangan yang cukup luas di sebelah gedung timur KHS. Hinata memperhatikan seluruh teman kelas yang tidak banyak karena hanya 30 orang, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya hanya saja tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Naruto sedikit mengusiknya.

_'Uzumaki-san di mana ya, bukankah tadi pelajaran di kelas dia ada, atau mungkin belum selesai ganti baju?_'

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo kumpul.. Guy-_sensei_ sudah datang tuh" ajak Ino.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_! hari yang cerah untuk olah raga ya. AYO TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN!"

Teriak seorang guru dengan gaya rambut mangkok, berseragam olah raga hijau dan _stopwatch_ serta peluit sebagai kalungnya. Tentu saja dia adalah guru olahraga yang mengajar kelas 2-1 yang mendapat giliran olahraga hari ini.

"Hei, gadis manis. Kau murid baru yang di katakan Kakashi ya? Siapa namamu?" dengan ramah Guy-_sensei _bertanya.

"Etoo... Hinata, _sensei._"

"Ok, Hinata-_san_ hari ini bersemangatlah mengikuti materi olahraga pertamamu di sini!" Guru olahraga itu tersenyum aneh dengan memperlihatkan seluruh giginya.

"Ayoo kita mulai olahraga hari ini, Guy-_sensei_!" Salah satu siswa 2-1 yang berdandan sangat mirip dengan Guy-_sensei_, lebih bisa dikira anak Guy-_sensei_.

Lee mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat membara-bara berbeda dengan temannya yang lain yang biasa-biasa saja hari itu. Dia memang anak yang berprestasi di bidang olahraga semacam taijutsu yang membuatnya akrab dengan guru olah raga.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita mulai dengan lari keliling lapangan 200 kali, _minna-san_! Yosh!"

**-PRIIIIIIIITTTTT-**

Guy-_sensei_ meniup peluit yang suaranya terdengar sangat nyaring yang menjadi isyarat bagi seluruh siswa untuk mulai berlari.

Mulut Hinata menganga terkejut, Tenten langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut berlari bersama yang lain.

"Tenten-_chan_, 200 kali? mengelilingi lapangan seluas ini?"

"Tidak perlu benar-benar berlari sampai 200 kali Hinata-_chan_, Guy-_sensei _memang biasa begitu, ikuti saja yang lain."

Hinata mengangguk dan tetap berlari dengan yang lain. 4 putaran sudah dilewati dan cukup membuat nafas para murid tersengal-sengal, lapangan KHS memang cukup luas untuk dikelilingi, satu putaran lagi dan para murid akan berhenti berlari seperti biasa. Hinata berlari tidak terlalu cepat dan sedikit tertinggal di belakang yang lain. Sedang seriusnya berlari Hinata tidak dapat mengontrol gerak kakinya yang terselip dan...

**-BBRRRRUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK-**

"Aw, aduuuuuuhhhh!"

Sakura yang berada di belakangnya langsung berhenti, menghampiri Hinata yang tersungkur tertinggal yang lain juga Temari yang berbalik dan ikut menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha membantu Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_, ya ampun kau ini, hati-hati larinya.." tegur Temari.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aww!" Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Hinata-_chan_, ada yang terluka?"

Sakura memperhatikan tubuh Hinata terutama kakinya, laki-laki berambut _emo_ datang menghampiri mereka yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan disusul Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada si merah muda kesayangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini.. Hinata terjatuh saat lari."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_san_?" Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil meringis menjawab Sasuke.

"Coba ku lihat.." Shikamaru berjongkok dan langsung mengangkat kaki kiri Hinata membuatnya menjerit lirih merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya.

"Pergelanganmu terkilir." Shikamaru menurunkan kaki Hinata pelan.

"Hinata-_chan_, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut olah raga, nanti tambah sakit kalau kau paksakan. Guy-sensei juga akan memberikan materi lainnya setelah ini." Temari memberikan saran melihat Hinata meringis sakit.

"Kau ke Ruang Kesehatan saja, nanti biar kami yang mengatakannya pada _Sensei_." saran Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pada Sasuke dan berusaha bangkit dibantu Sakura dan Temari.

"Ku antarkan ya, Hinata-_chan_." Ajak Sakura menawarkan pertolongan.

"Trimakasih, tapi tidak usah Sakura-_chan_. Etoo... aku bisa sendiri kok, tidak masalah."

"Eh? Tapi kan..."

Hinata memotong perkataan Sakura, "kalian kembali saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, ya sudah.. Tapi hati-hati ya, sampai Ruang Kesehatan mintalah kompres tempel."

"Baiklah, Temari-_san_. Aku duluan ya, trimakasih semua.."

Sakura tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata, gadis bersurai pink itu tak tega melihat Hinata yang polos dan terlihat ringkih, sekarang malah terkilir lalu harus berusaha sendiri, entah mengapa dia sekarang memiliki _chamistry_ yang kuat dengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum pada ke-4 remaja teman sekelasnya menandakan dia baik-baik saja dan meninggalkan mereka berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah. Hinata berusaha berjalan normal walau sebenarnya rasa nyeri masih bergelut di kaki jenjangnya.

Hinata menyusuri koridor sekolah berusaha mengingat dimana Ruang Kesehatan yang kemarin ia lihat, sambil berjalan merapat ke dinding. Dari kejauhan ia lihat ruangan dengan papan di atasnya bertuliskan **Ruang Kesehatan**, Hinata langsung mempercepat langkahnya mengeliminasi jarak menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

"Naruto-_kun_, hari ini lakukan denganku ya?"

Suara manja seorang wanita menghentikan langkahnya di balik pintu Ruang Kesehatan yang cukup mengejutkannya adalah wanita itu juga mengucapkan nama Naruto yang ia yakini Naruto juga ada di dalam. Hinata mencoba mengintip ke dalam dan benar saja, dia menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di atas salah satu kasur dengan seorang wanita berambut merah maroon berkaca mata.

"Kau ini, aku kemari kan karna membolos pelajaran olah raga."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Hei Karin, memangnya kau tidak ada pelajaran di kelas hari ini?"

Wanita itu menggeleng lalu merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan tersenyum nakal, Naruto hanya diam dan menitik beratkan tubuhnya pada tangan kanannya di atas kasur sedang tangan kirinya meremas dada Karin yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Ngghhhh, Naruto-_kun_ lebih keras lagi uunnhhh."

Hinata hanya terpaku mendengar lenguhan Karin yang sedang di remas-remas dadanya, Hinata tidak dapat melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu karena posisi Naruto yang membelakanginya.

"Naruto, cium aku" Minta Karin manja.

"Tidak mau ah.."

Naruto menolak mencium Karin dan malah meremas pantat Karin yang membuatnya memekik kaget, tangan yang tadi bermain di balik seragam sekolah sudah berani menyusup ke dalam . Karin lalu berjongkok memposisikan kepalanya pada selangkangan Naruto dan membuka celana olah raga Naruto, mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto yang belum mau berdiri. Wanita itu lantas memasukkan milik Naruto ke mulutnya, menjilatnya dan mengocok kesejatian Naruto dan membuatnya perlahan mulai berdiri.

Sebagai laki-laki normal tentu saja birahi Naruto langsung naik saat dirangsang begitu, ia melenguh nikmat merasakan kejantanannya dipuaskan oleh mulut dan tangan Karin.

"Sssshhhhh, ugh! teruskan..." pinta Naruto lebih.

"Nnhhhh ahhh, slurp slurp slurp mmmnnhh ah"

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kegiatan **suami** dan gadis yang tidak dia kenal itu, betapa ia sangat tidak ingin semua ini tapi ia juga tidak bisa lari dan malah terus terdiam di sana.

Kekecewaan sedikit menggeluti relung hatinya, terasa sesak di dadanya. Hinata memang mengerti Naruto itu _hentai_ tapi kalau harus melihatnya sendiri seperti ini, kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Aaaakkkhh, Karin! Aahh sssshhh"

Mendengarkan Naruto mengucapkan nama wanita itu membuat Hinata serasa terpukul, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memanggil namanya kecuali disebutkan saat perkenalan mereka. Hinata tetap berdiam disana, dia benar-benar ingin lari tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya bagaikan tidak menuruti perintahnya dan malah dengan intens mendengar semua perlakuan Karin pada Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ugh! ahhh ssshhhhhhh!"

Beberapa saat dan Naruto melenguh panjang sambil menekan kepala Karin pada kejantanannya, sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas menikmati orgasme nya yang cukup sederhana hari itu. Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya mendengar semua hal yang dari tadi membuat pikiran dan perasaannya kalut tanpa ia mengerti kenapa dan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Sakit pada pergelangan kaki Hinata mulai terasa karena sang pemilik yang memaksanya bertumpu terlalu lama, Hinata yang tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan akhirnya tersungkur ke pintu Ruang kesehatan yang langsung menghasilkan suara berisik dan mengagetkan Naruto dan Karin di dalam.

"Ada orang?!"

"Cepat kembalilah Karin."

"Ta-tapi Naruto-_kun_..." Karin memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa.

Hinata yang panik karena meyakini ulahnya yang berisik pasti disadari Naruto dan gadis yang bersamanya. Hinata hanya bisa bertumpu pada pintu Ruang Kesehatan tidak mampu kabur karena menahan nyeri di kakinya.

"ohh, sial.. Bagaimana ini, aww sakit!"

Karin keluar Ruang Kesehatan dan menemukan Hinata di sana, tidak mengucapkan apapun malah melempar muka kesal dan berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sedang Hinata hanya berwajah polos melihat kepergian Karin dan keheranan, dia pikir gadis itu akan melabraknya.

Karin pun menghilang di balik tikungan koridor di ujung sana. Hinata pun berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dada bidang seorang laki-laki dengan seragam olah raga Konoha High School berada tepat di wajahnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pemilik dada bidang di hadapannya.

Dan bagaikan melihat _Shinigami,_ Hinata kaget setengah mati menemukan wajah pemilik dada bidang itu yang berekspresi dingin dan tiba-tiba menyeringai, tentu saja ia tau sebelumnya kalau itu pasti Naruto. Hinata berbalik dan berusaha mengambil langkah seribu tapi dengan sigap Naruto memegang dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam Ruang Kesehatan lantas menumpukan Hinata pada dinding Ruang Kesehatan lalu mengurung Hinata dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Hei.. **Is-tri-ku** yang manis, apakah ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu bahwa menguntit itu perbuatan yang tidak baik?"

"An-anoo.. Uzumaki-_san_, a-aku tidak bermaksud, aku.. aku hanya... aku tidak lihat kok, sungguh!" Hinata benar-benar panik dan ya, memang seharusnya dia panik, nasibnya benar-benar dipertaruhkan sekarang.

"Heh, wajahmu merah sekali ya, pasti sudah dengar dan lihat banyak hal tadi, ckckck... Anak baik tidak boleh berbohong-_dattebayo_"

"Uzumaki-_san_, ituu.. pacarnya tidak di kejar saja.." Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa? Pacar? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kau ini." Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata dan sedikit memainkannya, "Wanita jalang itu bukan pacar ku, kami hanya sedang... bermain-main."

Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto dengan mudahnya ia... Kembali lagi pada keadaannya, sekarang gadis pemilik Levender pucat itu benar-benar panik, Naruto sudah pernah melakukan ini padanya. Tapi apakah sekarang ia bisa selamat?

"Kau nakal sekali, menguntit dan berbohong. Sepertinya aku perlu mendidik mu sebagai **su-a-mi** yang baik." Seringai Naruto.

"Aku tidak menguntit dan berbohong, tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Galak sekali, bagaimana kalau kau sekarang jadi teman **_main_** ku?"

Hinata hanya menelan ludah mendengar tawaran Naruto, gadis yang kasihan itu sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya tertunduk. Sedang Naruto mulai mengontrol tangan kekarnya menyentuh pinggul Hinata naik ke atas... ke atas... ke atas... Dan sampai ke dada Hinata yang langsung di genggamnya.

Hinata tidak mampu untuk melarikan diri dari Naruto karena kondisi kakinya yang terkilir mulai terasa sangat sakit juga tidak ada keran air untuk menyemprot Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik, "anak pintar.."

**-tes tes tes-**

Laki-laki tampan bermata sebiru langit itu terkejut merasakan basah di tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam dada besar Hinata. ekspresi wajahnya dengan alis yang ia kerutkan, Naruto menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Hikss... Huuuwwaaaaaa! _Okaa-san_! Orang mesum ini akan memperkosa Hinataaaa, Huuuwaaa tolooong! Aku takuuuut... Hiks.. Hikss.. Aku akan mati di perkosaa! _KAMI-SAMAAA_, ORANG INI _HENTAI _SEKALI!"

Hinata menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan rasa takutnya pada apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, dia bahkan sudah putus asa harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia hanya merengek ketakutan.

"HUUAAAHAHAHAHHAHA WKWKWKWKWKWKWK! A... APA-APAAN ITU?! HAHAHAHAHA! MMMPPPPFFFTHHH HAHAHAHA! HIAHAHAHA!"

Hinata menghentikan tangisannya, tersendu-sendu dan heran melihat Naruto tertawa sampai tertunduk memegangi perutnya. "U-uzumaki.. _san_?"

"wkwkwkwkwk... Apa-apaan kau itu? kau.. hahhehe seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri yang seperti marmut terjepit itu huuk huwaaaaahahahaha.. sampai menangis saking takutnya ku sentuh wkwkwkwk.."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, tidakkah laki-laki ini tau betapa takutnya ia tapi dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Hinata menagis ketakutan. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dengan masih tersisa gelak tawanya, membuat Hinata doki-doki. Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak berminat menerkam Hinata lagi, pria tan itu malah terus tertawa renyah.

"hihihi, kau lucu juga ya... Sudah ahh.."

Baru pertama kalinya Hinata melihat wajah ceria dan tawa lepas Naruto, cukup memberi pengetahuan padanya betapa Laki-laki mesum itu bisa juga terlihat begitu konyol. Naruto meraup wajah Hinata bermaksud menyeka air mata gadis yang dianggapnya aneh dan penuh kejutan itu, "Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Naruto tersenyum tepat di hadapan Hinata dan menatapnya sejenak sedikit terkekeh lantas meninggalkannya di Ruang Kesehatan. Naruto tak lagi berminat menyentuh Hinata, melihat Hinata menangis ketakutan dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat konyol sudah cukup menghiburnya hari itu.

.

* * *

.

"Hinata-_chan_, akhirnya kau kembali juga, bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang baru kembali ke kelas.

"Hinata-_chan_, ku dengar kau jatuh ya saat lari tadi?" Ino ikut melihat ke bawah ke kaki Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kedua kekasih sahabatnya yang cukup keras itu menoleh ke arah kaki Hinata yang tidak lagi memakai kaus kaki hitam panjangnya tapi tertempel kompres di pergelangan kaki kiri nya.

_'Dia terluka ya..'_tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir biasa. Tadi aku harus menunggu guru kesehatan datang dan di suruh istirahat dulu lalu ganti baju dan baru bisa kembali ke kelas, tapi sudah selesai ya pelajaran terakhir."

Sakura menyentuh pundak Hinata, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, ah tidak masalah kau pinjam catatan ku saja, tadi kuselipkan di tasmu."

"Eemm, _Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_."

"Ehh, aku tidak bisa lama-lama sudah di tunggu Sai nih, yang penting aku sudah tau kau tidak kenapa-kenapa Hinata, aku balik duluan ya. _Jaa ne_~ Hinata, Sakura"

Hinata dan Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku antar pulang ya" Sakura menoleh ke arah kekasihnya Sasuke "Sasuke-_kun_ kita antar pulang Hinata dulu ya?"

"hah? Pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sa...kura-_chan_! tidak perlu repot-repot aku pulang sendiri saja, aku bisa kok."

Hinata berusaha mengelak, ya tentu saja, jika Sakura mengantarnya maka itu artinya Sakura dan Sasuke akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumah Naruto.

"Apa sih yang kau katakan? Kakimu sedang seperti itu Hinata, kalau kau paksakan jalan sampai halte bus nanti kalau bengkak gimana?"

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, tapi rahasianya dan Naruto lebih penting dari kondisi kakinya sekarang. Peluh membelai pelipis Hinata, gadis manis berwajah bak _porcelain doll_ itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah berbohong.

"Ehh itu... aku akan menelfon orang rumah untuk menjemput ku."Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sakura dengan ide yang baru saja ia temukan untuk beralasan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura yang dijawab Hinata dengan mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu, tapi tunggulah di dalam jangan di luar gedung sekolah. Aku duluan ya... Sasuke-_kun_ ayo pulang!"

Hinata mengiringi kepergian sahabatnya dengan senyum aneh, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah karena membohongi Sakura dan menolak kebaikan Sakura padanya.

.

* * *

.

Hinata berjalan melewati gerbang KHS sedikit terpincang, tentu saja dia tidak menuruti perintah Sakura untuk menunggu di sekolah karena tidak akan ada yang menjemputnya. Yang dia katakan tadi hanya sandiwara agar Sakura tidak khawatir dan memaksa mengantarnya pulang. Kasihan sekali nasib Hinata hari itu, harus pulang dengan berusaha menahan sakit pada kakinya yang terkilir. Tidak mudah memang, tapi gadis itu dengan yakin berusaha untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa meter gadis indigo itu berjalan, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di sebelahnya yang langsung membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur karena dia tau siapa yang ada di mobil itu.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Masuk.." ucapan singkat dan mimik wajah yang dingin.

"Tidak mau." Hinata mundur dua langkah.

Naruto menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah dan berulang seperti itu, sedari tadi di sekolah saat pulang ia terus saja kepikiran soal gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Seharusnya dia tidak perduli dengan Hinata, tapi keadaan Hinata sekarang membuat pikirannya tidak tenang dan bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak sadar dengan keadaan Hinata saat mereka di Ruang Kesehatan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tadi jatuh, lihat kakimu sampai seperti itu!" cerca Naruto dengan nada sedikit keras.

Hinata hanya terdiam tidak menjawab malah membuang muka.

"Ckh, aku tidak akan aneh-aneh, aku janji. Kau tidak usah memaksa berjalan pulang dengan kaki terkilir begitu, hari ini pulang dengan ku, masuk mobil!" Sekarang Naruto benar-benar memarahi istrinya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Hinata tidak mengindahkan perintah Naruto dan malah membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menggrutukkan giginya, "Aku tidak suka diabaikan!"

Naruto berjalan cepat dan langsung menyambar Hinata, membopong tubuh Hinata di bahu kekarnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Uzumaki-_san,_ tolong turunkan... turunkan... turunkan aku!"

Rambut Hinata yang tidak di ikat terjuntai terbalik terkibas-kibas saat sang pemilik dibopong tubuh kekar Naruto yang lebih besar dari Hinata. Naruto memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobil, tempat duduk di depan, memasangkan _save belt_ dan menutup serta mengunci pintu mobil. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hinata dan rontaannya. Laki-laki keren itu juga langsung masuk mobil, menghidupkan mesin dan mengemudikan mobilnya pulang ke rumah.

.

* * *

.

Matahari kembali ke peraduannya, setelah makan malam dan membereskan dapur, Hinata duduk di sofa tepat di tengah Rumah bergaya Machiya. Membolak-balik buku catatan yang dipinjamkan Sakura dan menggoreskan pensil dan pulpen pada beberapa bagian kertas. Menyalin semua materi yang tadi siang ia lewatkan, gadis manis itu memang anak yang rajin.

Sedang asik bergelut menyalin materi dari catatan Sakura, Hinata tidak menyadari Naruto sedang memperhatikannya yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan pria kuning itu. Bahkan Hinata juga tidak sadar ketika Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depannya.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kiri Hinata. "Apa kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa? mau ku panggilkan dok..."

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Hinata tersontak merasa ada yang menyentuh kakinya dan betapa kaget dan geramnya ia yang menyentuhnya adalah Naruto. Secepat kilat Hinata bangkit sampai tubuhnya akan oleng jika tidak menjaga keseimbangan.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Aku hanya memeriksa kakimu kok!" protes Naruto

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar _Hentai_!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, BODOH! Kau seolah-olah berpikir aku akan melakukan hal mesum terus padamu."

"Iya, dan kau menjijikan!"

Hinata berkata begitu sinisnya, dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja kebimbangan sedang menggeluti perasaannya, yang ia tau ia merasa kesal pada Naruto setelah melihatnya melakukan itu dengan wanita lain saat di sekolah tadi.

"Apa kau bilang?! HEH, dengar ya gadis bodoh! Aku sudah berbaik hati mau memperhatikanmu tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu!" Naruto menghadiahkan gadis itu tatapan mata membunuh.

"Aku tidak sudi disentuh laki-laki yang suka main-main dengan banyak wanita, kau menjijikkan!"

Naruto berwajah polos menerima pernyataan Hinata. beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan Naruto dan wajah bodohnya.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan polos Naruto memecah kesunyian.

**-kaattsss- **

"Ah! a-apa? Tidak ti..dak! Kenapa aku harus cemburu!"

Wajah Hinata memerah memerah, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali mendengar Naruto menyangka dia cemburu, dia sendiri tidak mengerti jika benar ia cemburu, bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak menyukai Naruto, pikirnya saat itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang mudah sekali melakukan itu sembarangan, bahkan bisa dengan orang yang tidak sama-sama memiliki perasaan, murahan!"

Naruto mencengkram lengan Hinata menahan agar gadis mungil itu tidak kabur dan mendekatkan wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang berubah marah.

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak semudah itu memasukan _milik_ ku ke sembarang wanita! Kau baru melihat ku di oral saja sudah berani mengatakan aku murahan!"

"Menurutku tidak ada bedanya! MENJIJIKKAN, MURAHAN!"

"JADI KAU MENGANGGAPKU SERENDAH ITU?!"

"IYA!" Jawab Hinata tegas.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun lagi begitu pula Hinata, mereka hanya saling diam dengan lengan Hinata yang masih dalam kugkungan tangan lebar Naruto, mempertemukan biru langit dan Lavender dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama-sama kesal tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

Naruto berusaha menekan emosi nya, menghadapi gadis di hadapan dirinya yang baru kali ini melawannya dengan keras. Dia tidak suka dianggap buruk oleh gadis ini, rasanya sangat menyebalkan jika hal itu terjadi.

Naruto menghela nafas, "jadi... Bagaimana cara agar kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki seperti itu?!"

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi dan berkelakuanlah yang sopan!" Jawab Hinata spontan dan tegas, bahkan tanpa ia sadari telah mengatakannya.

Nada bicara Naruto melembut, "Baik, aku tidak akan menyentuh wanita mana pun lagi, tidak akan melakukan itu lagi kalau kau tidak suka."

Hinata malah berwajah heran mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia bahkan tidak serius mengatakan itu, apakah Naruto serius dengan ucapannya untuk tidak main-main lagi dengan wanita lain.

"Tapi... Sebagai gantinya kau yang harus memuaskan ku saat aku ingin melakukannya. Dan sekarang aku sedang ingin melakukannya." Seringai Naruto licik.

Hinata membelalakan kedua bola levender nya, baru saja dia merasa tenang karena Naruto mau berubah tapi sekarang kenapa dia yang harus jadi korbannya. Raut ketakutan mulai memenuhi wajah secantik boneka _porcelain_ itu, tubuh sintalnya mulai bergetar dan cengkraman tangan Naruto mulai mengerat di lengan kanan nya.

'_Kumohon, jangan lagi.._'

Wajahnya yang merah sudah mulai menunjukan air wajah ketakutan, mengerutkan dahi dan gerakan bibir yang tak beraturan. Bahkan Hinata memasang tampang _Puppy Eyes_ memelas pada Naruto untuk dilepaskan.

"Pffffhhttf, huahahaha wkwkwkwkw! wkwkwkwkwkwkw hahah hihihihihihihi! hahaha.."

Sekarang Hinata terkejut mendengar suara tawa Naruto yang langsung di lontarkan ke wajahnya karena jarak mereka yang memang hanya beberapa senti, membuat sekali lagi ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Kau ini memang terlihat lucu saat ketakutan ya hahahaahahhahah! Seperti tadi siang... Kasihan sekali, sekarang malah seperti anak anjing hyahahahaahahahahah!"

"Uzumaki-_san_, kau...!" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kesal karena merasa dikerjai Naruto, Hinata memasang wajah ala _Tsundere_. Marah tapi dengan semburat merah di pipinya membuat Naruto semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu mencubit kedua pipi Hinata gemas.

Capek beradu mulut akhirnya mereka duduk berdua di sofa, seperti melupakan bahwa baru saja mereka bertengkar cukup hebat. Dua anak manusia yang bimbang dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran dan perasaan mereka sendiri. Mereka sangat jarang bicara, saat bicara pun hanya jika ada hal penting dan tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini mereka sangat dekat dan 'damai'.

"Besok, berangkat dan pulang sekolah denganku, kakimu tidak akan sembuh dalam semalam."

"Iya.."

"Sebagai gantinya, buatkan _bento_ lebih banyak."

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar ungkapan Naruto, "iya, besok akan kumasakkan lebih banyak."

"Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak pernah berciuman," senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto.

"..." Hinata tidak memberi respon apa pun atas pernyataan Naruto.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku sedang membodohi mu, tapi terserahlah mau percaya tidak,"

"Kenapa tidak pernah ciuman?"

"Memang kau pernah ciuman?"

Hinata mengeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, jangankan berciuman, rasanya laki-laki di sebelahnya ini adalah laki-laki pertama yang berada dekat dengan Hinata tidak hanya karena jarak tapi juga secara psikologis.

"Ciuman itu tanda kasih sayang..." Kata-kata Hinata memecah kesunyian diantara mereka yang terjadi tak beberapa lama.

"Benarkah?"

"Begitu kata orang-orang."

Naruto memasukan tangan ke kantong celananya dan merogoh sesuatu di sana. Di perhatikannya Hinata dari samping, gadis ini memang tidak pernah membuat Naruto bosan untuk memandangnya, manis sekali pikir Naruto. Naruto lantas mendekati Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

**-chup-**

Hinata membelalakkan matanya merasakan bibir lembut Naruto di dahinya, membuat sekali lagi jantungnya berdebar kencang. Gadis manis itu tidak sedikit pun memberi penolakan, hanya diam terpaku menerima ciuman di keningnya yang sedikit terhalang rambut poni. Dari sisi itu Hinata dapat melihat leher dan dada Naruto serta semeriwing mencium bau tubuh Naruto terasa khas membelai hidung kecilnya.

**-deg deg deg deg deg deg-**

Hinata mendengar suara degup jantung yang entah itu berasal darinya atau laki-laki di hadapannya. Naruto melepas kecupannya pada kening Hinata, menurunkan wajahnya tepat berhenti di depan wajah Hinata yang memerah dan melempar senyum manis.

"_Oyasumi_..."

Ucapan singkat sebelum Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan seonggok daging yang masih terpaku di sana. Hinata menurunkan wajahnya melihat sebuah benda di tangannya yang ternyata adalah koyo tempel, Naruto menyelipkannya saat menggenggam tangan Hinata dan ia mengerti untuk apa koyo tempel itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis itu, Hinata tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto bisa bersikap selembut itu dan memberikan perhatian padanya. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap Naruto laki-laki yang cuek, kasar, mesum dan licik, tapi hari ini dia tau sisi lain dari teman hidup Hinata itu yang membuatnya berdebar-debar, memberi warna berbeda dalam hidupnya sekarang.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

* * *

haihoo :D

akhirnya update juga hehehe karena saya sudah selesai ujian, hasilnya juga sudah keluar dan alhamdulillah memuaskan :3 trimakasih ya, kemarin readers ada yang bantu doa.. sampai sini terimakasih sudah membaca :3 *ojigi* yang galau-galau karena chap 631 udahlah, itu punya om Masashi jadi terserah dia mau bikin cerita gimana yang penting jalan cerita Naruto yang dia buat tetep keren hasilnya lagian Naruto kan gak berfokus pada romance, sebagai fans wajar ya kesel saya juga kok tapi yaudahlah, gak usah jadi bocah ababil bin alay itu juga cuma karakter **fictional**, bagus juga udah dibuatin cerita yang bagus sama om Masashi.. yakin aja nanti om Masashi bakal buat Naruto sama Hinata, ok teman-teman sesama NH lovers?! ^_^

sip, saatnya ulas-ulas khukhukhu..

"lemonnya mana nih?!" saya masih memfokuskan ceritanya ke NaruHina buat konfliknya biar nanti ada chemistry baru masuk ke lemon biar readers juga bisa ng-feel sama Machiya love dan NaruHina ya.. kecuali readers abal yang cuma cari lemon gaje /sorry tapi kalau anda begitu berarti anda salah Author :p

_panggilan Uzumaki-san dan Uzumaki-kun, _yang kemarin itu anggap aja typos ya gan/sist, namanya juga manusia dan saya bukan penulis pro :p udah saya usahakan untuk yang chap 4 semoga gak ada lagi -_-

"jadwal updatenya kapan?" this! err saya gak punya jadwal pasti untuk update, please itu ribet dan saya gak suka, balik lagi **i'm not get paid for this** dan saya menulis berdasarkan mood. jadi saya cuma bisa bilang trimakasih buat readers yang suka dengan fic saya dan mau sabar nunggu mood saya tepatnya, walaupun kadang suka koar-koar gaje minta update dan saya gak suka itu -_-

ada yang bilang katanya saya tega banget suka buat cerita yang nanggung trus tiba-tiba to be continued, yang ini udah gak tanggungan lagi jadi gak bikin kepo ya, oksip :v

dan untuk chapter 4, sifat nakal Naruto yang sebelumnya cuma sekedar saya jelaskan di chap sebelumnya sudah saya perjelas disini lebih jelas (ketawa nista) dan **please gak usah protes soal Karin, cross pair NaruKarin, gemes gaje atau bahkan talk shit about her in review box or anything karena Karin di sini saya yang buat dia bitch dan goda-godain Naruto, jadi kalau mau protes anda tau pada siapa**, saya juga gak peduli karena itu untuk kepentingan fic ini huwahahahahaha (ketawa nista 2nd)

_dan ini yang penting ya, __**for lovely bastard Anym**__.._

_yang flaming out of topic, apa ya.. makasih aja deh, tapi please ya kalau udah flame keluar dari cerita, tolong yang gentle.. gak usah jadi anym gaje yang cuma bisa review "ge-er banget lo, kayak fic ini ada yang nungguin" hello, bro/sist yang merasa review kayak gitu sumpah lo bikin gw ketawa kuadrat, pasalnya review Machiya love isinya readers yang antusias dan nungguin fic gw! XD_

_dan lagi "kayak cerita lo ngwow banget, kepe-dean, cuma cerita sampah aja" heheheheheh, gini ya kayaknya gw gak pernah bilang cerita gw bagus, gw cuma menyinggung soal update, isi cerita de el el yang menjadi hak gw sebagai Author _

_udah gitu review elo! *nunjuk tersangka yang invisible* gw tahan di moderate karena menurut gw gak mutu masuk kotak review Machiya Love, kalau ada opini "ah bilang aja takut" atau "mungkin aja Meshiki bohong" de el el, hehehehheh gw punya print screen nya kaka kaka :3 jadi yang kepo boleh liat kok ^^_

_at least, Mr/Ms Anym please be gentle if you have problem with me, TALK TO ME ON PM dan please gak usah sok jadi __**tsundere**__ :v elu flaming udah keluar dari topic cerita dan gw tau lu juga tetep baca fic gw, kwok :v_

udah ya gitu, buat readers yang lain gak usah diurusin bacotan saya barusan karena saya lagi mencoba ngobrol dengan salah satu reader _tsundere _nan pengecut :v mungkin A/N saya yang sebelumnya frontal banget dan yah itulah saya dan saya tidak berniat meminta maaf untuk itu hahahahaha :v

oh ya lupa curhat, kalau saya lagi libur nih (?) /sumpah ini gak penting dan saya narsis *diglindingin readers*

okay, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah baca :3 salam kenal juga readers yang di review, maaf saya gak bisa replay semua review tapi kalau seriously ask masih ada PM ya, senang kalian suka fic ini ^^

akhir kata, seperti biasa **REVIEW, REVIEW EEEAAA KAKA, REVIEW DONG** :3 /tiba-tiba alay *kubur diri sendiri*

ne, jaa~ ^O^)/


	5. First Date

**sebelumnya di Machiya Love 4: Can Tell Me About My Feeling?**

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Hei Karin, memangnya kau tidak ada pelajaran di kelas hari ini?"

.

"Hei.. **Is-tri-ku** yang manis, apakah ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu bahwa menguntit itu perbuatan yang tidak baik?"

"An-anoo.. Uzumaki-_san_, a-aku tidak bermaksud, aku.. aku hanya... aku tidak lihat kok, sungguh!" Hinata benar-benar panik dan ya, memang seharusnya dia panik, nasibnya benar-benar dipertaruhkan sekarang.

"Heh, wajahmu merah sekali ya, pasti sudah dengar dan lihat banyak hal tadi, ckckck... Anak baik tidak boleh berbohong-_dattebayo_"

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tadi jatuh, lihat kakimu sampai seperti itu!" cerca Naruto dengan nada sedikit keras.

Hinata hanya terdiam tidak menjawab malah membuang muka.

"Ckh, aku tidak akan aneh-aneh, aku janji. Kau tidak usah memaksa berjalan pulang dengan kaki terkilir begitu, hari ini pulang dengan ku, masuk mobil!"

.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan polos Naruto memecah kesunyian.

**-kaattsss- **

"Ah! a-apa? Tidak ti..dak! Kenapa aku harus cemburu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**MACHIYA LOVE chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Typo(s) maybe, OCC, Lime (little bit), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

2 minggu sudah Hinata tinggal berdua dengan Naruto, cukup waktu baginya untuk mengenal lebih banyak tentang Naruto. Salah satunya adalah sifat Naruto yang tidak bisa rapi, sampah berserakan, ruang tengah yang tidak rapi dan debu di hampir semua sudut ruangan. Membuat Hinata tidak bisa duduk tenang dan akhirnya melakukan pekerjaan lainnya selain masak yaitu membersihkan rumah.

Dengan apron, sarung tangan, ikat kepala dan rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat cepol, dandanan Hinata benar-benar seperti _cleaning service_ rumahan. Dan tidak ketinggalan senjatanya berupa lap dan kemoceng kecil, dengan licahnya istri Tuan Muda Uzumaki itu membersihkan rumah bergaya _Machiya_ yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai, mengingatkan Hinata pada rumah masa kecilnya.

"Huh, katanya pelayan akan datang seminggu 2 kali, kalau dibiarkan terus rumah ini benar-benar akan jadi tempat sampah! Uzumaki-_san_ sembarangan sekali sih, sampai seragamnya ditinggalkan di dapur, iyuuhhh!"

Gerutu Hinata sambil memasukkan baju Naruto yang ia temukan di beberapa sudut ruangan ke dalam keranjang, tangan mungilnya mulai mengelap dan merapikan ruang tengah rumah itu. Peluh turun membasahi kulit putih susu Hinata, pagi itu memang cukup panas ditambah kegiatannya membersihkan rumah yang cukup luas dengan sampah, kotoran dan keadaan rumah yang tidak rapi membuatnya sudah sibuk di pagi hari, untungnya hari itu hari minggu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 dan pintu kamar di sebelah kanan ruang tengah itu akhirnya bergeser menampakkan sosok pemuda tinggi yang hanya menggunakan celana tidur dan bertelanjang dada, berdecak pinggang dan mengusap kepala kuningnya dengan tatapan mata sayu.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menggosoknya pada bagian bawah sofa dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang baru saja hadir di belakangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya membuat ekspresi aneh mendengar teriakan nyaring Hinata yang langsung mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Berisik! Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut!"

"Pa-pagi? Ini sudah siang... Uzumaki-_san_, ke-kenapa tidak pakai baju?!"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, tak ingin melihat tubuh atletis Naruto yang terpampang di hadapannya. Naruto melihat jam dinding di atas TV ruang tengah dan menyadari kalau dia memang bangun kesiangan, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah karena hari itu hari minggu.

Pandangannya kembali ke gadis yang berada di hadapannya yang sedang menutup wajah merahnya.

"Ini rumahku, aku bebas melakukan apapun. Kau tidak pernah lihat laki-laki telanjang dada ya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dan tetap pada posisinya, membuat Naruto menyeringai licik. Laki-laki Tan tersebut berpikiran untuk mengerjai Hinata seperti sebelumnya, Naruto ingin melihat sekali lagi ekspresi Hinata yang membuatnya bisa tertawa lepas, tapi sesuatu memalingkan perhatiannya. Diperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, begitu ia lakukan berulang.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?

Hinata menurunkan tangannya, memberanikan diri menatap Naruto dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Uzumaki-san tidak lihat, rumahmu ini kotor. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik ku bersihkan" jawabnya singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bersih-bersih? Biarkan saja, nanti pelayan yang akan membersihkan."

"I-ini sudah 2 minggu lebih dan pelayan yang katanya biasa datang belum juga datang, kalau di biarkan seperti ini kan tidak baik."

"Ckh, penampilanmu itu tidak lebih baik dari pelayanku tau.."

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya menerima sindiran Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata yang juga kembali melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Mata _safire_ itu menjelajahi seisi kamar mencari benda segi empat yang langsung ia temui berada di atas kasurnya, langsung saja tangan kekarnya menyambar benda itu yang tenyata adalah ponsel. Dibukanya ponsel flap berwarna hitam dan memencet tombol, menempelkannya pada telinga dan melakukan panggilan ke seseorang di seberang telpon.

**15 minutes later~**

Pintu terbuka disusul suara beberapa derap kaki yang langsung mengarah ke ruang tengah rumah itu, membuat Hinata yang sibuk berkutat dengan sampah yang sedang ia kumpulkan terkejut dengan kemunculan segerombolan laki-laki dan perempuan yang berpakaian maid dan butler rapi sekitar 10 orang berbaris rapi di hadapannya.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, Nona Hinata-_sama_" serempak pelayan-pelayan itu memberi salam dan menunduk.

"Hah?" Hinata hanya memberi respon kebingungan dengan mulut yang menganga.

Pikiran gadis manis itu cepat tanggap dengan memperhatikan semua orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah dan memberi salam padanya dengan menggunakan embel-embel kehormatan. Pasti semua orang di hadapannya sekarang adalah pelayan yang katanya biasa mengurus rumah ini. Para pelayan itu tertunduk dengan sikap rapi sedangkan Hinata masih kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan para pelayan ini.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah memakai kaos serta penampilannya yang lebih segar, Laki-laki kuning itu berjalan beberapa langkah dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada menatap para pelayan dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kemana saja kalian 2 minggu lebih tidak datang mengurus rumahku, sampai istriku sendiri yang harus turun tangan membersihkan rumah yang kotor!" Nada bicara Naruto yang sepertinya geram.

Hinata megangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Naruto dan masih dengan wajah polosnya yang sedikit belepotan karena debu dan keringat.

Salah satu pelayan yang tampaknya sudah berumur dan sepertinya seorang kepala pelayan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ma-maafkan kami Tuan Muda Naruto-_sama_, kami tidak bermaksud melalaikan tugas. Tapi sebelumnya kami ditempatkan di Mansion Uzumaki selama Tuan Muda berada di rumah utama dan kami tidak tau kalau Tuan Muda dan Nona sudah kembali." jelas si Kepala Pelayan bergetar.

"Apakah dengan begitu kalian tetap tidak datang dan mengurus rumah? Aku bahkan harus pergi berbelanja sendiri untuk kebutuhan rumah!"

Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata langsung merangkul tubuh mungil itu, melepas kain penutup kepalanya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata menghadap para pelayannya.

"Lihat! Penampilan istriku sampai berantakan begini! Seandainya aku belum pulang dan kalian juga tidak datang untuk megurus rumah, rumahku bisa jadi seperti _obake_*!" Bentak Naruto yang juga membuat Hinata yang berada dalam rangkulannya tersentak kaget. (*Obake: Rumah Hantu Jepang)

Hinata sedikit terheran dengan keadaan ini, ia yakin kalau Naruto sendiri yang memanggil mereka untuk datang.

_'Kenapa sih dia? Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku sendiri saja yang mengurus rumah' _gumam Hinata

"Kami be-benar minta maaf _Goshujin-sama_ dan _Oujo-sama_..." suara Kepala Pelayan itu bergetar lagi.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan sampai tidak tau aku pulang?! Apa tidak ada yang memberi tau! KALIAN MAKAN GAJI BUTA YA!"

Yang terakhir itu sekali lagi membuat Hinata dan semua pelayan yang ada di sana tersontak, Hinata yang masih berada dalam rangkulan Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Uzumaki-_san_, tidak perlu sa-sampai seperti itu." Nada bicara Hinata ikut-ikutan bergetar.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto juga kasihan melihat pelayan yang dibentak walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga takut mendengar Naruto yang membentak tepat di sebelahnya.

"Diam kau, makhluk kecil tidak berguna, banyak bicara, cengeng...!" tatap Naruto intens.

Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat Hinata langsung mengunci mulutnya tak lagi berani menenangkan Naruto, karena Naruto mengatakannya dengan tatapan pembunuh, ya dia menyadari Naruto sekarang benar-benar marah.

"Nona Hinata-_sama_, se-sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Kami memang lalai sa-s-sampai membiarkan anda yang kerepotan, tidak seharusnya tangan anda melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini."

Semua pelayan menundukan kepala dan serempak mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang di balas senyum canggung Hinata.

"Sekarang bersihkan rumah, rapikan halaman, cuci mobil dan bersihkan bagasi, belanja kebutuhan rumah, cuci pakaian kotor di kamarku dan punya istriku ada di kamar sebelah."

"Eh, Uzumaki-_san_ itu.. pakaian milikku biar aku sendiri yang..."

"Kau tidak usah cerewet! Mereka dibayar untuk melakukan itu, berhenti bersih-bersih biarkan mereka yang melakukannya dan pergi mandi sana, kau dekil sekali!" Perintah Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit sinis melihat penampilan Hinata dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tapi, itu kan..."

"Turuti perintahku atau kau mau aku sendiri yang akan memandikanmu."

"Ah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku bisa mandi sendiri kok!" Sikap Hinata panik dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

Hinata melepas apron dan sarung tangannya langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap terkejut Hinata.

.

Jam 12 siang, sebagian pelayan masih sibuk melakukan pekerjaan di dalam rumah, masing-masing ada yang mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah dan halaman, pergi berbelanja, dan pekerjaan lainnya. Para pelayan itu cukup cekatan membagi pekerjaan dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan rapi, seperti sudah terbiasa sebelumnya.

Hinata yang sudah selesai mandi duduk di ruang tengah dengan beberapa pelayan yang sedang bekerja di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak enak jika hanya duduk diam dan melihat orang lain bekerja, rasanya ingin ikut membantu apalagi tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu. Hinata bukanlah orang yang biasa berpangku tangan, memang dulu ia juga biasa dilayani tapi hidup mandiri juga membuatnya menjadi gadis yang tidak pemalas.

"_Ojou-sama_, apa anda ingin makan atau minum sesuatu?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan.

"Ti-tidak terimakasih." Jawab Hinata dengan canggung.

"Apa ada hal yang Hinata-_ojousama_ ingin saya lakukan atau ambilkan?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin nonton TV."

Hinata mengambil remote TV dan menghidupkan televisi ruang tengah yang cukup besar, memilih-milih acara saluran TV minggu dan akhirnya berhenti dengan tayangan anime. Tidak lama, Naruto datang dan langsung duduk di samping Hinata ikut menonton TV, jarak duduk mereka hanya 20cm. Seperti biasa tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka bicara satu sama lain.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam dan menonton TV, Hinata berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan obrolan dengan Naruto. Tidak enak juga kalau terus diam, setidaknya ia ingin tau Naruto lebih banyak lagi.

"Uzumaki-_san_... Tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada anime yang sedang ditonton.

Hinata tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan malah ikut melanjutkan menonton. Beberapa saat giliran Naruto yang melihat ke arah Hinata dan bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh? emmm... tidak apa-apa, ini hari minggu tidak main keluar dengan Uchiha-_san _atau yang lain?"

"Mereka pasti sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing."

Hinata menatap Naruto dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah TV.

"Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan hari minggu seperti ini?" celetuk Naruto.

"Ng... Main ke Taman Bermain mungkin" jawab Hinata asal.

"Taman Bermain? Aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat itu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, entah dia menimbang-nimbang sesuatu atau mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei, ayo main ke sana!" Ajak Naruto dengan antusias.

"Pergi ke Taman Bermain? Berdua?"

"Aku ingin ke sana, ayo kita ke sana!" jawab Naruto yang semakin antusias.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk pergi ke Taman Bermain, setelah berganti pakaian dengan setelan _one piece_ ungu sepanjang lututnya dan tas selempang kecil, Hinata terlihat sangat manis hari itu bersanding dengan Naruto yang memakai kaos orange polos dan celana hitam panjang cukup membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Maaf _Goshujin-sama_, mobilnya belum selesai dicuci" lapor seorang pelayan.

"Apa?! Oh ayolah.." gerutu Naruto sembari memutar kepalanya.

"Kita naik _shinkazen_ saja." celetuk Hinata.

"_Shinkazen_?"

"He'em, tidak jauh kan stasiun kereta dari sini."

Naruto mengiyakan saran Hinata, sepanjang jalan mereka berjalan sendiri bahkan ada jarak di antara kedua remaja itu. Tanpa pembicaraan atau apa pun, suasana terasa canggung. Stasiun kereta memang tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto, hanya berjalan sekitar 15 menit mereka sudah sampai di stasiun dan tidak lama untuk menunggu kereta datang. Hari itu memang cukup ramai walau pun hari minggu, mungkin banyak orang juga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka di hari libur.

Naruto yang merasa suasana ramai dan sesak di dalam kereta hari itu kasihan melihat tubuh mungil Hinata yang tergencet penumpang lain, mungkin ide pergi dengan kereta tidak baik juga jika kondisinya seperti ini.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata tanpa berpaling sedikit pun, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ti-tidak... ugh.."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mendesak di antara penumpang lain ke arah dekat pintu kereta, Hinata yang digandeng tangannya hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuh penumpang lain yang menjepitnya dan wajahnya yang berulang kali juga bertabrakan dengan yang lainnya. Naruto menarik Hinata ke pintu kereta dan menepatkannya di hadapanya dengan memberi ruang bagi tubuh Hinata, tangan kekarnya melingkar di antara tubuh gadis itu untuk melindunginya dari penumpang lainnya.

'Uzumaki-_san_, dia dekat sekali denganku... _Kami-sama_, dia bermaksud melindungiku ya?' tebak Hinata dalam pikirannya.

Hinata yang mengerti dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya hanya bisa berusaha tenang dengan menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya dan berusaha mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang memandang ke arah lain yang juga menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang dirinya yang juga merasa malu dan bangga telah melakukan hal yang keren pada seorang gadis.

.

* * *

.

"Huahahahaha! Ini menyenangkan sekali! Apa kau lihat tadi, wajahmu lucu sekali gyahahaha, ayo naik lagi!"

"Uzumaki-_san_, kita sudah naik itu 3 kali!" keluh Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sudah letih.

"Hah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita coba naik _RollerCoaster_ lagi!" Cengir Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menariknya ke sana ke mari mengajaknya bermain berbagai wahana di Taman Bermain, Naruto seperti orang yang baru mengenal tempat menyenangkan itu. Tapi Hinata juga senang dapat melihat wajah ceria Naruto yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"_YOU WIN_!"

Tulisan di mesin pengambil boneka (author gak tau nama mainannya apaan tuh =_=).

"Permainan ini mudah sekali, aku sampai bisa dapat 2. Nih, untukmu..."

Naruto memberikan 2 boneka _pluse doll_ yang dimenangkannya dari mesin permainan untuk Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto main dengan serius.

"Untuk ku?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja untukmu, ambilah!"

Naruto menyodorkan kedua boneka kodok berwarna orange dan kuning yang diterima Hinata dengan senang hati.

"_Kawaii_~" semburat merah di pipi Hinata, "Uzumaki-_san_ hebat sekali, akan kuberi nama mereka, Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu" Hinata tersenyum manis.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba bersemu merah entah karena dipuji atau melihat wajah manis Hinata yang tersenyum senang, tingkahnya langsung tak karuan. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tak ketahuan Hinata dan bertambah merah lagi.

"Uzumaki-_san_, mau coba _Photo Box Purikura?_" ajak Hinata.

.

-**ckreek ckreek ckreek**-

"Uzumaki-_san_, jangan mengedit wajahku begitu!" Hinata memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Wkwkwk, kau akan terlihat lebih manis dengan kumis ini, hihihihi..."

"Kalau begitu Uzumaki-_san_ juga akan terlihat lebih lucu dengan _nekomimi_ ini, tadaaaa!"

"Hei! Hei! Poseku sudah bagus di sana, jangan dirusak!"

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menahan pergelangannya, "Aku tidak merusaknya, ini lucu hahahahaha, tidak kalah denganku kan hahaha..."

Gelak tawa melingkupi kedua remaja itu, tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bermain di Taman Bermain siang itu, walaupun dengan kondisi cuaca yang terik siang hari tidak menyurutkan semangat Naruto yang terlihat antusias dengan Taman Bermain yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan itu. Tentu saja, Tuan Muda Uzumaki itu jarang sekali bermain-main seperti saat ini, memulai kesibukan diumurnya yang semuda ini banyak menyita waktu bermainnya.

Naruto duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku di Taman Bermain.

"Uzumaki-_san_..."

Hinata datang membawa dua buah Creepes dan memberikan satu diantara _Crepes_ dengan sayur dan sosis pada Naruto.

"Ini apa namanya?"

"Ini _Crepes_, karena tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal makan siang dan kita asik main dari tadi jadi ku belikan ini saja untuk makan siang. Enak kok, Uzumaki-_san_ cobalah!"

Naruto hanya memandangi makanan ringan yang diberikan Hinata, dia pernah melihat ini tapi tidak pernah mencobanya dan tidak ingat namanya. Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan mengigit _Crepes_ itu dan mengunyahnya merasakan rasa makanan ringan itu.

"Hei! Ini enak sekali!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto dan ia mulai mengigit _Crepes_ nya lagi dengan antusias. Naruto baru menyadari rasa laparnya, sedari tadi ia dan Hinata asik bermain wahana di taman Bermain itu sampai lupa mereka belum makan apa pun dari pagi. Wajahnya sangat ceria, menikmati makanan ringan yang dibeli Hinata.

Hinata memakan pelan _Crepes_ bagiannya sambil memandang Naruto yang begitu ceria menyukai makanan ringan yang dibelinya, dia bersyukur Naruto menyukai _Crepes_ yang dibelinya. Sekarang, jika bukan dia yang memperhatikan Naruto, lalu siapa lagi.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung mengaggetkan Hinata yang kepergok sedang memperhatikannya.

"A-ah ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." Hinata langsung berpaling dan menyomot _Crepes_ nya sendiri.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dan pandangannya beralih ke _Crepes_ milik Hinata.

"Sepertinya punyamu enak." Dengan spontan tangan kekar itu meraih tangan mungil yang memegang _Crepes_, dan mulut itu langsung mencaplok bagian besar makanan ringan milik Hinata.

"E-eeh?"

"Hhmmm, punyamu enak juga, kenapa tidak beli yang sama tadi."

"Uzumaki-_san_ mau bagian ku?"

Hinata menawarkan _Crepes_ miliknya untuk Naruto yang terlihat kelaparan dan sepertinya menyukai makanan ringan itu.

"Tidak usah, makanlah. Kau juga belum makan kan?"

Naruto tersenyum manis menerima kebaikan gadis manis dihadapannya, tidak mungkin dia akan makan bagian Hinata juga. Dia sampai lupa diri saking senangnya. "Kau mau coba punya ku ?"

Naruto menyodorkan _Crepes_ miliknya tepat di depan mulut Hinata, dengan canggung Hinata mengigit _Crepes_ milik Naruto dan mencicipinya. Senyum mengembang di wajah kedua remaja itu, suasana diantara mereka sangat hangat rasanya sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai dengan mudah berinteraksi.

Setelah habis makan siang, mereka masih duduk di bangku Taman Bermain melihat sekeliling. Kerumunan orang yang juga terlihat bahagia, Naruto tidak tau bahwa kota ini bisa sangat menyenangkan di tempat seperti ini, berbeda dengan apa yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kau mau_ ice cream_?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

Hinata melihat sebuah truk _ice cream_ tak jauh dari mereka dan langsung mengangguk mantap dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang memperlihatkan semua gigi seri putih bersih seperti mutiara yang berjejer rapi, membuat Naruto juga tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi senang Hinata. Mereka berjalan menghampiri truk _ice cream_ dan mengantri bersama beberapa anak kecil yang juga berniat membeli _ice cream_.

"Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Coklat!"

Naruto mengisyaratkan kepada si penjual_ ice cream_, megambil uang di dompet dan menukarnya dengan dua buah _ice cream_ coklat, lalu memberikan salah satunya untuk Hinata. Hinata sangat senang mendapat ice cream coklat di tengah hari yang panas dan memang menjadi favoritenya, saking senangnya, Hinata memandang _ice cream_ coklat itu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah yang bersinar. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata, senang juga melihat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dengan hal sederhana yang diberikannya.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat Hinata dengan wajah sebahagia itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu begitu pula Hinata pada Naruto, menikmati hari itu dengan sangat menyenangkan, kencan pertama yang tidak mereka sadari.

.

* * *

.

"Boleh aku makan Takoyaki setelah ini?"

"Tapi jangan beli banyak-banyak nanti perutmu sakit lagi."

"_Yatta! Arigatou_, Neji-_kun_~" Seru gadis bercepol dua sambil memeluk lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Setelah ini mau main apa lagi?"

"Ayo main _RollerCoaster_!" jawab Tenten dengan semangat.

Neji dan Tenten berjalan diantara kerumunan orang di hari minggu tentu saja di Taman Bermain. Saat sedang berjalan Neji tidak sengaja melihat ke arah truk_ ice cream_ berencana mengajak Tenten membeli _ice cream_, di hari sepanas itu _ice cream_ adalah hal yang paling pas apalagi untuk sepasang remaja yang pergi keluar berdua.

Sedang memperhatikan truk _ice cream_ pandangan Neji berputar pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang berambut kuning dengan postur tubuh yang dia kenal persis siapa itu, Neji tidak dapat melihat jelas laki-laki itu dan siapa gadis yang dia ajak mengobrol tapi ia yakin betul itu pasti sahabatnya, Naruto.

Rasa penasaran menelesupi pikiran Neji, sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting jika ia tidak bisa menyapa teman kelasnya itu, dia bisa menegur Naruto besok saat di kelas tapi merasa Naruto bersama orang lain yang dia yakini itu adalah seorang gadis, membuat Neji yang tau betul bagaimana watak sahabatnya yang satu itu jadi begitu penasaran. Naruto mengajak kencan seorang gadis, sepertinya tidak biasa mengetahui dia bersama wanita hanya untuk permainan hasrat.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata, sedang seru-serunya makan _ice cream_ dan mengaggumi betapa cantiknya Hinata hari itu, sekelebat pandangan Naruto tertuju pada kerumunan antrian _RollerCoaster._ _Blue Safire_ nya melotot melihat Neji dan Tenten, dari sisi Naruto dia bisa melihat jelas kedua sahabatnya itu juga berada di sana. Tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak sengaja terjadi, mereka berempat tidak sengaja ingin bertemu.

Dengan raut wajah yang mulai berubah, Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan tidak hanya dirinya tapi juga Hinata, sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak ingin ada yang tau tentang dia dan Hinata walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri apalagi Neji adalah teman sekelasnya yang juga sudah mengenal Hinata. Sialnya, Neji sudah mulai menyadarinya dan menarik Tenten keluar dari kerumunan antrian untuk menghampiri orang yang dia yakini adalah Naruto.

"Sial! Ayo pergi!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ada ap...!"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah keburu menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai-sampai _ice cream_ coklat yang belum ia habiskan terjatuh dan _ice cream_ milik Naruto yang entah kemana perginya.

"Neji-kun, mau kemana? Kita tidak jadi naik _RollerCoaster_?!" protes Tenten.

"Jangan sekarang, sayang. Ada yang harus ku pastikan." Neji menarik tangan Tenten dan mulai mengajaknya berlari.

Naruto berusaha membuat jarak diantara mereka dengan mulai berlari yang tentu saja membuat Hinata juga harus berlari. Hinata masih bingung dengan sikap Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga mereka harus berlari, apa yang harus mereka hindari. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itulah yang sekarang sedang memenuhi pikiran Hinata.

Naruto mulai mempercepat langkahnya begitu pula Neji yang tidak mau kehilangan jejak si pemuda kuning itu. Hal itu membuat para wanita mereka kewalahan, tentu saja selain mereka yang tidak setangguh para laki-laki itu juga kaki mereka yang kecil tidak mampu mengimbangi langkah para laki-laki yang akhirnya membuat mereka sedikit terseret saat berlari bersama.

Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, beruntung ia melihat stand yang menjual sovernir dan langsung mendatanginya. Mengambil sebuah topi tidur berwarna hitam dengan motif mata dan gigi anjing di tepian topi, dipakai Naruto untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya lalu mengambil sebuah topeng anbu seperti kucing yang biasa di jual di festival dan tempat seperti itu.

Naruto lantas memakaikan topeng itu untuk menutupi wajah Hinata, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang yang sebenarnya lebih dari harga barang yang diambilnya dan mengajak Hinata berlari lagi.

Neji dibuat semakin penasaran dengan sikap pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai Naruto itu, kenapa dia perlu berlari? benarkah itu Naruto? ya, tak ada alasan lain lagi. sekarang Neji dibuat tambah penasaran, apa yang dihindari pemuda itu darinya, gadis yang bersamanya kah?.

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik genggaman Neji untuk membuatnya juga ikut berhenti. "Neji-kun! Hahh hahhh... Berhenti sebentar aku capek berlari terus, sebenarnya apa yang kita cari?!" Napas Tenten tersengal-sengal.

"Aku merasa aku melihat Naruto tadi, aku hanya penasaran." Neji melihat sekeliling mencari kemana si Kuning dan teman gadisnya itu pergi.

"Ne, Naruto? Eh, tadi... Ng, aku juga sepertinya melihat seseorang, tapi siapa ya.. Aduhh aku lupa.." Tenten memejamkan mata dan menyentuh dahinya.

Saat lari tadi Tenten sekilas melihat wajah seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal tapi belum sempat pikirannya mencerna dia malah kelimpungan karena diajak lari. Jika itu Naruto seperti yang dikatakan Neji sepertinya tidak mungkin karena pikirannya tidak langsung mengisyaratkan pada si kuning itu.

Hinata berhenti dan sedikit terseret oleh Naruto, hingga pria Tan itu sadar Hinata berhenti berlari. Hinata berbungkuk bertumpu pada lututnya yang terasa nyeri karena berlari dan sedikit membuka topeng yang diberikan Naruto agar suaranya dapat sedikit terdengar.

"Uzumaki-_san_, aku...aku.. tidak kuat lagi berlari... kakiku sakit.." Keluh Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Hinata tidak tega juga, gadis itu tidak sedinamis dia berlari apa lagi Hinata belum sadar kenapa mereka harus berlari dan apa yang mereka hindari. Taman Bermain itu memang sangat luas dan mereka sudah berlari berputar-putar di sana. Naruto melihat sekeliling, memastikan Neji tidak dapat menyusulnya sementara menunggu Hinata mengumpulkan nafas.

Tak lama, ternyata Neji dan Tenten muncul dan tak luput dari pandangan Naruto. Pria Tan itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk melanjutkan acara berlari mereka.

"Uzumaki-_sa._.. **Aku tidak kuat**!" Hinata memberi penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Ayolah, sedikit lagi, kumohon!"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata terpaksa berlari sekali lagi dengan sisa tenaga seadanya. Keburu-buruan Naruto dan Hinata malah membuat Neji mengetahuinya dengan mudah dan juga ikut berlari menyusul mereka dengan Tenten digandengannya. Naruto menarik Hinata ke salah satu wahana bermain yaitu Bianglala.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata memasuki gondola Bianglala yang tidak terlalu ramai jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri pada saat tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Langkah Neji terhenti di ujung terminal Bianglala, Neji dan Tenten akhirnya masuk ke gondola setelah Naruto dan Hinata.

Nafas kedua remaja indigo dan pirang itu tersegal-sengal lega berada di dalam gondola Bianglala, setidaknya mereka sejenak bisa berhenti berlari. Hinata membuka topengnya menampakan wajahnya yang memerah dan sedikit keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya... hah hah hah.. Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_? Kenapa kita harus lari?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata karena laki-laki itu juga perlu mengatur nafasnya. "Neji... dia melihat kita dan juga Tenten bersamanya. ingat ucapan _Obaa-san_? hubungan kita berdua tak boleh ada tau dan kurasa teman-temanku belum saatnya bagi mereka untuk tau."

Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya, akhirnya gadis itu terkejut juga dan sekarang mulai panik, dia juga tidak ingin kalau kepergok jalan berdua dengan Naruto oleh teman sekelas mereka berdua. Naruto megambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang yang Hinata tidak tau pada siapa dan masih berfokus pada kehadiran Neji dan Tenten tepat di gondola di bawah mereka.

Biang Lala terus berputar dan memposisikan gondola mereka pada puncak yang langsung membuat Neji dapat langsung melihat seseorang di seberang gondola tempatnya. Naruto langsung menyambar Hinata dan memposisikan wajah mereka yang disatukan membuat posisi mereka seolah-olah seperti pasangan yang sedang berciuman, Hinata menjerit karena perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah, mereka bisa melihatmu dari sudut ini. Jika aku langsung menarikmu akan ketahuan jika kita benar-benar menghindari mereka dan itu akan membuat Neji semakin curiga."

"I.. i-iya!" Hinata hanya dapat mengatakan itu.

Naruto spontan melakukannya karena tidak berpikir apa-apa, yang penting wajah Hinata tidak terlihat dan mereka bisa terlihat seperti pasangan lainnya. Naruto tidak mencium bibir Hinata hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada pipi dekat bibirnya dalam artian Naruto mencium pipi Hinata, beberapa saat dalam kondisi seperti itu membuat dada Hinata terasa akan pecah karena debarannya seperti saat dia lari tadi.

Saat posisi mereka sudah hampir berhenti, Naruto menggengam tangan Hinata dan bersiap untuk lari, begitu pula Hinata. Saat pintu terbuka Naruto dan Hinata langsung berlari disusul Neji dan Tenten beberapa saat kemudian, Neji masih saja penasaran dengan kedua orang itu. Naruto berusaha berlari ke arah luar taman bermain melewati gerbang khusus mobil.

**-BRUUUUUUKKKKKK-**

Tiba-tiba Hinata terjatuh di samping Naruto saat berlari dengan Neji dan Tenten yang juga masih berlari. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang ke arah Naruto dan Hinata...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

* * *

haihoo... ada yang merindukan saya :v *plak!*  
hohoho, akhirnya bisa buka FFnet juga T.T niatnya mau update dari kemarin-kemarin cuma modem rusak dan baru sekarang dapet yang baru, kemarin online aja pakai HP #gakpenting. btw, trimakasih untuk yang sudah setia follow Machiya Love dan yahaa terimakasih karena sudah sabar menunggu saya yang mood ini :v saya berniat update semua fic yang masih on-going jadi dari kemarin kerjaannya nulis mulu. yayaya kalian senang sekarang? dan untuk beberapa readers yang gak suka saya atau fic saya terserahlah **HATERS GONNA HATE**, so i don't give a fuck with.. toh 'kalian' juga cuma bisa jadi cundele, talk shit about me or my fic but always read every updated chapter :v  
ok sekarang kita ulas-ulas review chap 4...

**lemon? **sabar, pasti ada di setiap fic saya *plak* kan sudah saya jelaskan berkali-kali, saya masih memfokuskan ke NaruHina biar muncul chamistry dulu

**jadwal update? **sekali lagi, saya gak punya jadwal update pasti :p

**pihak ketiga?** hmmm... saya sendiri tidak begitu suka dengan cerita segitiga, tapi yah tidak menutup kemungkinan

"aku tadinya baca fict senpai.. tapi setelah melihat author note chap ini aku mau berhenti baca fict senpai.. bla.. bla.. bla.." hei you there, gak ada yang maksain lo buat baca fic gw, dan bagaimana gw orangnya itu bukan urusan elu, dan lagi sebodo amat sama lu, fic ini masih banyak readers yang setia menunggu (ciumin readers satu-satu) :*

"TERLALU MESUM ! Kenapa disitu Naruto jadi mesum ? bla.. bla.. bla.." lalalalalalalala~ once again a moron here :v gw gak harus mengikuti apa mau elu ya, ini fic gw dan jalan cerita semua ditangan gw dan kayaknya readers lain gak ada yang protes abang Naruto gw buat mesum :/ **don't like it? you must not reat it, ninga**

Naruhina Luna: gimana ujiannya? sukses. :3 *modus* XD

awwwwhhh ada yang manggil saya oppa :'D *lebay* #digamparKushina (?)

sebenarnya sampai sini akan semakin banyak pertanyaan kenapa dengan Naruto yang membingungkan tentang sikapnya dan perasaannya begitu pula Hinata karena sampai chapter ini pun belum saya jelaskan hhuhuhuu, dan mungkin di chapter ini akan ada review tentang sikap Naruto yang terlalu cepat, tapi ya sudahlah.. sudah cukup spoiler nya ya minna :v stay tune next chapter..

segitu aja bacotnya, saya akan meng-update fic di fandom lain dulu *promosi* ada lemonnya loh #dichidoribangSasuke XD

sekali lagi terimakasih review nya, sangat saya hargai :3

dan readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan review hueheheheeheheh XD~

lupa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :3

jaa, next chapter~


End file.
